


Avengers possess

by 8fred9



Series: Demon/Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Clint is the possessive one BTW, Crack, Demon Tony, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, So not canon, Yes beta, and demon Pepper and Rhodes, starts before Avengers movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a demon and Clint is sent to be is new assistant instead of Natasha...he really should have let Nat go in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone as an history

The city was full of life, full of light, as the white building glisten with the dawn of the new civilisation. The moon was full, looking over the city with a cloudless sky full of stars like little eyes studying this new leap in evolution. His whiskey flaming eyes passed over the empty rooftop, the busy street below full of life and the little glimpse of home life he could see from the open windows. A mother tucking her son to sleep with a kiss to his forehead, a husband silently judging his adulteress wife, a lonely seductress drinking wine while thinking about her next victim and a small mathematician looking over his latest equation with a frown. Taking pity on the mathematician he pushed the answer toward him, filling his brain with answers that finally showed him the solution to the problem he had been stuck on since the sun had first showed his nose that very morning. 

"What are you doing sir?" He looked down to the young woman at his side, the very young mortal fragile little woman at his side. She was studying with her larger than life curious eyes, not empty of fear but full of questions. Her long red hair had been entwined all over her head in intricate patterns clashing with her simple sleeveless white dress. Her face was full of makeup that would have been beautiful on a grown woman, but just looked out of place on her young childlike face. Her feet and hands were bare of any jewelry, which had surprised him since she was suppose to be his sacrifice. 

He had walked into his temple, silent at that time of night, his priest true to their oath were out and about finding new followers in dens of pleasure. All of his priest had the mission to make sure every person they came across had the best night of their life. They thought they were spreading joy and happiness all over the city, not knowing the despair they left behind. Every person that had the best night of their life would wake up the next morning, feeling the emptiness, the lost of that perfect moment and trying to regain it in alcohol and despair. In the morning as his priest and priestess came back from their work happy and thinking they had helped make the world better, he would feel the feelings of despair that their victims felt as they woke up and drank it in nourishing his body. 

They were hours away from this much appreciated meal and he looked down again at the small sacrifice. He didn't know which of his priest or priestess had left the small woman tied up for him. He had simply walked in enjoying the silence, when he had entered his place of worship to find her tied up and full of fear, a sentiment he did not enjoyed tasting. Tied up and gagged up, in the white sacrificial robes that other being that were worship in this city viewed as a gift. With a wave of his hand, he freed her and slowly kneeled I front of her as to stopped the flow of fear slipping his way. The young woman, to her credit, looked at him with dried eyes, inspecting him, her eyes racking over him as she tried to understand what had just happened. 

"Who are you?" Her voice was quivery but firm as she looked right into his eyes. 

"Antony, but you can call me Tony." Her eyes moved from him to the statue she had been laid in front of and he did the same. A grimace pulled his face in an ugly rictus as he took in the very bad art work that was supposed to represent him...and had failed miserably. But if you studied it closely, very very closely there was some small resemblance to his actual form, minus the horns, tails, wings, hoofs and forked tongue...he hadn't used that form in ages, so tacky. But as her eyes took in the small similarity, he could see the intelligence shinning into her eyes and smiled softly. He might not appreciated the sacrifice, but he was please to see they hadn't left him an idiot. 

"Your the demon God Antonius." He simply hummed softly reaching a hand out and waited until she slipped hers into his to pull her closer and away from the statue. They walk in silence hand in hand, going up the stairs and coming out on the roof looking over the city."Are you going to kill me?"

"No, I do not ask for a sacrifice, they are useless to my power. A dead body cannot feed me, it is useless, simply useless." She seemed to relax even more, the last doubts and fear leaving her eyes as she settled herself more comfortably at his side. They both looked over the city until her voice popped out again pulling him away from his though.

"Sir?..."

"I told you to call me Tony, not Anthony, not Antonius and especially not sir." 

"I do not feel comfortable calling a demon God by such a common name." Tony snorted softly and looked at her with a sweet little smile. He kind of liked his sacrifice now.

"What is your name?" She looked up at him with brilliant eyes and a curious little pull on her lips that could have been a smile or a frown. She opened her mouth and spoke in a language that he had thought dead a long time ago. He didn't know where they had found her, but she was clearly not from this land...probably a slave than. 

"That is not a name, that's an insult." She looked a little surprise, before she mutter softly about stupid demon and they're all knowing brain."But if I take every first letter of that fantastic insult I shall call you Pepper."

She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth opened ready to argue, but then stopped and simply nodded. Reaching out she pulled at her hair undoing all the intricate work, Tony watch as her long hair fell over her shoulder, waiting for her next move. She held out her hand silently asking for something that clearly wasn't there.

"Knife, please." With a shrug, Tony handed her a knife he summoned up and watch as she cut down her hair to shoulder length and handed it back to him. Tony simply shrugged letting her keep it."What are you going to do now?" 

"Well you won't kill me, you won't take me as your bride?" He simply shook his head, she wasn't his type, too much...female parts."You gave me a new name, I can live on that new identity and be free."

"Poor and alone too."

"Do you have a better solution?" 

"Become my minion." She turned her gaze to him with raised eyebrows and her eyes full of doubts.

"Like those people living in the temple?"

"Oh no! Absolutely not, they have run their usefulness I think, but you might bring a nice change in my long lonely life."

"Than what would I be?"

"When minions started to appear they were seen as servant." She scowled at him, but he held out his hand to stop her words."But as time change and evolved, they were seen as partners, almost equals as time gave them power just like it does us. They are our companion, someone that share our life span, that evolve with us when the world change around us. We protect them against time and they protect us against the insanity of time."

"So I'll be immortal?" She seemed excited, a little eager but still cautious as she looked at him, he was really starting to like her a lot. 

"In a sense yes, as long as I live so shall you. Your power will come from mortals, their emotion, well one emotion I'll give to you."

"I thought demon God viewed mor...human as kettle, low life that doesn't deserve to live?" He had to laugh at that, he just had to. This little lady was full of knowledge for her young age and absolutely wrong.

"That my dear is an opinion created by the very human's who worship us. They think that because we are all powerful we look down at the humans. That we see them as something to rule over, to exterminate, but really they are our survival. We feed off their emotion, without them we would starve, loose our power and we would have to go back to the nine circles living our life in fire and pain. We cherish human life...that is not to say I do not enjoy spilling some blood once in a while, but kettle is not the way I see humans." She was silent for a long time, clearly thinking through all he had said and finally her gaze went back to him. He knew her decision before she spoke, but still let her make her own decision.

"What about your temple?" That he had not been expecting.

"What is YOUR wish?" She startled a little at the question and looked down at the temple under her feet with a frown.

"They told me I would die, that my family had been sacrificed to you and that I would suffer more than the others. That they're God would used my life to gain more power and that it was an honor to be given to the great demon God Antonius." Tony rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his followers, he had clearly neglected them more than he thought if those imbeciles thought this was his will. It was time to move on, to change and to make sure no trace of his presence would ever be found in this part of the world. 

"Those people went against my will, they over stepped they're bounds in my name and acted without thought, these mortals are at your mercy, but the temple will be burned tonight."

Silence enveloped them as Pepper took his arm and they walked down the stairs, out of the temple and into the quiet street. Tony turned them back around and they watched as the temple was enveloped in flame. People roused out of their beds, running to see the temple burned as his priest and priestess came back running crying at the loss of their temple. They should be grateful they were not burning with it, but instead they turned their rage to the heaven walking for their God to save their temple. With a sigh, Tony pulled Pepper away, a hand over hers and started walking away from it all. 

"What emotion will I feed of off?" Admiring the calm of his new companion, Tony smiled softly patting her hand as they walked side by side, his old life burning behind them.

"You will be my first companion, I have never felt the need to create one before, as I did not understand their real value. But time is taking its toll on me and I do wish for you to stay. So I'll give you an emotion that will always be around, an emotion that every woman that see you at my arm will feel, that every man that will see my wealth will feel and that every being that will ever compare themselves to us will feel. Jealousy."

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Her eyes drifted over the blood and human remains, like they were nothing. It wasn't that she saw that kind of display every day, but being raised by a demon and spending decades with him had killed the part of her brain that sympathized with the idiocy of the human race. So looking at those men in the arena, killing each other for the pleasure of a crowd asking for blood just didn't evoke any sympathy in her anymore. The fact that they had dragged lions into the whole process just made her plain angry.

"I'm bored! Very very very bored....Let's start a revolution!" Pepper turned to her mentor and master with raised eyebrows ignoring the spectacle happening under her nose. Tony was lying of one of those long chairs that all those rich and powerful men loved to spent time on, like it was a throne of some sort. The demon however made it look like a throne only fit for a king and the red haired woman relished in the flash of jealousy this simple little fact wrung out of the few high ranking member that could see him. Pepper could feel her hair become more red, more shinny like an healthy glow had been shot through her veins and she sighed happily. Walking toward the demon letting a little extra swing to her hips showing off the red material that clung to her like a second skin, she walked toward him. She revealed in the woman jealousy at her little display and looked down at her master with a soft smile and an invitation in her eyes. 

Tony simply raised his eyebrows and smirked pulling her down letting her lie on top of him and petting her hair like she was a pet. She would have rolled her eyes or even pushed away from the petting, but she knew better...after all these years together she knew better. The demon loved her, in his own way, he would always love her and the fact that they would never be lovers only made this love more precious. He saw her a partner, a friend and sometime ago when she had been younger, as his daughter. She knew she was precious to him and cherished everyday she got spent with him and loved all the little gifts their life allowed. Since the day she had asked him to stop her growth, he had stopped referring to her as his daughter, since they both looked practically the same age, but never referred to her as a wife. She was always the sister or the partner, but never the wife. She was his precious companion and as he had said the night they had meet, she was his sanity. 

So in those moment, when he pulled her in and started petting her or leaned against her, it was always funny to her that he refused to change his appearance even though she had more than a head over him. She now recognized those moment as her demon silently asking for comfort. So Pepper happily leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as she felt him relax under her. She wanted Tony to feel love, to have someone he could rely on in a way he couldn't with her. Someone that would make her demon smile in a way she had never seen, but wish she could one day see. In the mean time, she could humour his whims and weird little habits of causing chaos when he grew bored of their simple human life.

"So a revolution?" Tony hummed softly turning around at the sound of the crowd going wild and the sound of flesh being sliced open. Stretching out, Tony pulled himself up dragging Pepper with him as they walk closer and looked down at the show ending and the bodies being dragged away for the next show. Pepper waited as the new gladiator entered the arena and felt the demon fingers drummed against her waist. 

"You don't like those games." It wasn't a question, but she hummed positively anyway."What about a gladiator revolution that will shake this whole civilisation to its core?"

"How?"

"Choose one." As the men took their place to fight, Pepper eyes wander over them and taking in a new fighter that had only just finished his training she pointed toward him. A pleased smile crossed the demon's lips and he mumbled something before letting go a small puff of smoke that crawled down unto the arena and founds its way to the gladiator. Pepper watched as the smoke entered the small gladiator's body and disappeared."One revolution, one revolution for the lady."

They watched as the small gladiator fought all the others, leading other man to fight at his side and won with the glory of the cheers of the crowd. Once he was led away from the arena, Pepper watched a pleased smile play on the demon's face, the next few years would be a little more interesting. She listened as the crowd cheered the man names and smiled thinking she would hear that name again soon, in a whole new way.

"Spartacus leader of the revolution then?" Tony shrugged as slaved were pulled into the arena and lion were pushed against the gates ready to be freed against them. 

"You choose him my sweet, his fate started with your decision. He will be feared and worshiped, he will lead army's and change the course of history, his name will be whispered on every lips and will be shouted in battle. It will make our time here a little more interesting at the very least." Pepper nodded leaning against him as she followed his gaze to one particular slave. The man was standing with his back straight, looking proud and powerful next to his compatriot who looked scared and miserable. His fist were curling at his side as the gate were pulled up and his stance changed clearly ready for a fight. 

They watched as the man moved around and away from the hungry beast, never once striking at them, but studying their movement and dancing around their attack. It was a dance to the death, a dance the man took the lead from, pulling the beast away from his companions and toward him. Pepper was surprised when Tony pulled a sword from his side, like it had always been there and threw it at the man's feet. For all the time they had spent here, the demon had never once showed any interest in the fighters or the games. The man looked up and Pepper watched as their gaze met and the slave took the blade never taking his eyes away from the demon. Facing the beast, he finally took his gaze away and ended the dance in blood saving his companions and was surrounded by the cheers of the crowd. Even as he was pulled away, his sword taken from him and chains placed back on him, Tony's gaze stayed on the slave with interest.

"Pepper my dear, let's go buy ourselves a fighter." Used to the demon whims, Pepper simply shrugged and looped her arm to his following the demon without any question. If that was like the day he had decided that getting a pet tiger was a good idea, at the very least she would have an entertaining afternoon. They made their way to the underground holding cells, passing the cells holding the gladiators. Passing the one named Spartacus, the red haired woman met his eyes and saw a glimpse of the power the demon had given to the gladiator and smiled to him softly. They walked on, passing the gladiator, the lions, the tigers and finally found themselves in front of the cell holding the slave that had been set against the lions. 

Just as before Pepper watched as the demon's gaze found the slave's and they stared at each other. With a flick of his fingers, the demon got everyone's attention, like he had suddenly become a beacon of light in a dark world that everyone needed to reach to survive. The slavers where basically throwing themselves at his feet as Tony negotiated the price for the man, while keeping his gaze on the man. Not even negotiating the price, the demon simply handed over the money asked and stopped the slaver before he could place chains on the slave.

"No need."

"But sir he's dangerous, this man has killed three lions, he would rather stab you than serve you. Let me place the chains of only for your security, until you have a chance to re-educated him."

"No. Need." There was a bit of power in the words this time, Pepper felt it as the man's eyes lowered and went a little unfocused. With a nod to the slave, Tony pulled Pepper away and started walking out. With a glance over her shoulder Pepper noted the man was following them closely, his gaze still locked on the demon."What's your name?"

"...Rhodes." The man voice was gravelly, like it hadn't been used in a very long time. Tony hummed to himself and turned a little looking over his shoulder taking in the man and nodded softly.

"I'm thinking rage for him. What do you think my dear?" 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

This world was at the very least more interesting than the many centuries that he had seen pass before. People could now fly, could now drive vehicles with truly fascinating engines and he had even built his own suit of armours. Granted the last one had mostly been out of boredom and to see if he could, but his love of this technology had pushed him to experiment more and more, always pushing the limits of what people thought was possible. His suit had not been the first thing he had created that had revolutionized the world. That had been the arc reactor. He was still hiding that one inside his chest, because there was no way for him to explain it other than: it acted like a power source for his power and powered his suit. He could fly without the suit, but unless he was willing to show his true form to the world, he was happy to be known as Iron Man. 

He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to be the hero the mortals seemed to want him to be, but at the very least it gave him a great distraction from his mundane ordinary life. At the sound of heels clicking on his marble floors walking toward him, Tony leaned slightly to the side silently offering a shoulder to lean on. As expected Pepper placed her arm around him, leaning on the offered shoulder and handed him a stack of papers to sign. 

"Read these, signed these and then get these back to me." With a sigh, Tony simply ran his hand over the stack of paper handing them back with a shrug, now fully signed and initialize. 

"You know when I created this life, this company for us I thought it would be fun, be a way for us to change the world, to be a little creative...this is boring. I feel like all I'm doing his signing papers." Pepper sighed resting her head on his.

"Tony...You are only signing papers, because you started this company so you could play with all those fancy toys and create all those new technologies, but yeah it is kind of boring. So sign the damn paper and let me run your empire." Tony chuckled softly and took the new stack of paper she handed to him with raised eyebrows at the sight of the application.

"What's that than?"

"Assistant application." Tony turned his raised eyebrows toward his minion clearly not understanding what was going on."One of those is from SHIELD, just pick that one, let them see how boring and crazy you are, decide if you want to be a super hero in this century and entertain yourself."

"Fine, fine, fine...hey what's Rhodey doing?"

"He joined the army, made himself a colonel or something."

"That sounds fun! Why didn't I do that?" With a sigh, Pepper pushed herself up and patted the demon's head.

"Because you said their toys were boring and no one in their right mind would give you a bazooka."

"I could built a better one anyway."Tony mumbled with a pout and again Pepper simply petted his head with an eye roll and pointed toward the stack of application.

"Just find the SHIELD one and get him as your assistant so they can snoop around a little." She was already walking away ready to take over the world or business and have the best meal of her life as she crushed them all and reveled in their jealousy of her success, when she turned around with a warning look."Please, please for the love of all that is sacred don't do anything stupid....please."

"Spoil sport...I won't! I won't...well I'll try anyway. Will you be there for the interviews?"

"Yes they're all set for tomorrow afternoon, Rhodey will be there too just in case." Tony frowned a little at that.

"In case what?"

"We worry Tony...just...we worry." Tony watched as the red haired woman walked away with a slight frowned on her face. He knew deep down that he had lost something over the years, something that would normally had held his interest, but now only left a dull pain behind. He needed something new, something more interesting, something that would alight his interest once again, just like Pepper and Rhodes had. Iron Man was fun, but he needed more action, more...feelings! Something a new revolution just didn't do for him anymore. Looking at the stack of paper in his hand he pulled five knowing the SHIELD agent was amongst them and asked Jarvis to transmit the list to Pepper.

His gaze returned to the cloudless sky staring into the blue with a soft sigh. He could feel change coming deep in his bones, something was about to change, something was coming. 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

The moment Tony walked into the living room for the interview with his usual morning coffee, okay he had had five since the sun had gone up, he had to laugh at Pepper's little display. There was his chair in the middle and a little bit forward, than on each side there was a chair for Pepper and one for Rhodes, who was already posing as the silent badass. Before he could say anything, Pepper walked over taking away his coffee and Rhodes snorted at his shocked expression.

"Nooooo my coffee, anything but my coffee!" Pepper shot him a look that was clearly unimpressed and simply dumped the contents of the cup in the sink looking at him with raised eyebrows the whole time.

"Explain to me again how alcohol doesn't affect you, but coffee still makes you act like a five years old on a sugar rush?" Falling to his knees, Tony continued his little show of betrayal covering the Arc Reactor like he was wounded. With a roll of her eyes, Pepper walked over hitting the demon over the head as she passed him and sat down in her seat dusting imaginary dust off her skirt."Ridiculous, just sit down Tony."

"But coffee." With a snort, Rhodes stood up towering over the demon and passed him ruffling his hair, as he made his way to the kitchen pouring a new cup and filling it with so much sugar and cream, that if any human were to drink this cup they would probably die of a heart attack. Coming back, Rhodes pulled the demon to his feet pushing him in his seat and gave him his cup of coffee ignoring Pepper's glare."You always were my favorite!"

"Rhodey!"Pepper was clearly thinking of dumping this cup to, so Tony cradled it closer to him.

"I want him to be bearable for this, let him have his coffee or he'll bitch for the next hours, if not week."

"Hey!....Yeah no I would totally do that, but you forgot the apocalypse I could start just to spit you dear." Tony piped in looking at Rhodes with a little smile. The former gladiator simply shrugged, but in any fight or argument between Tony and Pepper he would always take the demon's side. It had always been like this, of course the rage minion loved Pepper just as much as he loved his master, but there had always been a sort of understanding between the two men. It might have been because Tony had allowed Rhodes to take his revenge against all the people that had ever wronged him, starting with the very slaver that had sold him. Rhodes had spent most of their first decades together in silence extracting his vengeance, looking over Tony and following the duo like their shadows. But as time passed, he became more open, his personality shinning through and the two men formed a stronger bond. 

"Just shut up and drink your coffee dummy."Oh yeah his personality had popped out like an angry, snarky, cynical clown out of the box. But still Tony reached over and Rhodes took his hand squeezing it softly with a little smile as Pepper simply sighed and asked Jarvis to send in the first applicant. A young woman with shiny blond hair and so much curves she just couldn't be real, making bedroom eyes at Tony with a little swing of her hips walked in. Rhodes and Pepper both spoke at the same time as Tony simply snorted at the little display.

"No." The woman opened her mouth to protest, but once again his two minion both spoke at the same time."Just no. Next!"

The next two that came in put on the same little show and Tony was already starting to drift away, letting his mind wander, his head fell back at the back of his seat and his eyes wandered to the window behind them looking at the sky. The sky was a dull blue, announcing that rain was coming as heavy grey cloud moved slowly across the sky. He barely noticed the next applicant entering as his eyes followed a cloud looking a little like a rabbit, when he realized that both of his minion had turned very quiet.

"Shit." He heard Pepper spit.

"Fuck."Rhodes mumbled softly as Tony watched him place his hand over his face and pinch the bridges of his nose. Tony pulled himself up ready to see another pimped up bimbo, but all he saw was a square jaw man, in a sharp suit, cloudy blue eyes and a military hair cut staring at them with a teasing smile. 

"I'm Clayton Bart nice to meet you."

"Oh!" Well that was interesting.


	2. This story however, is confuse

Tony knew they were freaking out the super secret undercover SHIELD agent standing in front of them, that to his credit was still smiling at them. Any self respecting human being would have been running away by now if they had been confronted with the little circus happening behind the demon. Pepper was muttering curses, very colorful swear words and expressions that should not be heard by anyone...which was good since she was doing it all in a dead language no one had heard since that fateful night they had met. The gist of it ran around the fact that the people at SHIELD must know something about Tony being a demon or they would never have sent this particular agent in.

Rhodes had deflated in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he muttered softly in what Tony was pretty sure was old Roman Latin, well a version of Latin that was clearly dead because the Latin the modern world knew did not sound like that. His muttering could be resume to prayer softly asking whatever deities was listening if they were all crazy and if they could maybe stop the apocalypse he knew was going to fall over this world. Tony simply reached back, his gaze never leaving the agent, to pat his leg earning himself a soft chuckle. 

The demon could understand their concern, he really could, they had all expected SHIELD to send agent Romanov in. The woman was after all what everyone thought was Tony Stark's type, curvy, red haired like the most important woman in his life, with just enough attitude to spike his interest and more importantly, smaller than him. But here they had sent what was Tony's real type, the one no one knew about because trying to explain it would mean explaining his real form. The height, stormy blue eyes, square jaw, military muscle body and dusty blond hair, were a nice addition, but that wasn't what his two minions were bitching about. No what they were bitching about was the storm of strong negative emotion hovering all around the man, clinging to him like a second skin. This much negative emotion would normally have crushed a normal human being, but here was this man standing before them with an easy smile on his lips like it was nothing. This man who had clearly lived with all those emotions for a very, very long time, so long that they were now part of him, part of his aura and to a demon like Tony, they made the man looked absolutely delicious. 

The demon might have given jealousy to Pepper and rage to Rhodes, but all the other negative emotions that he used to nourish himself were still his, he just needed less of them than his two minions. But here stood in front of him an all you can eat buffet, looking absolutely delicious and...after taking a little taste, Tony purred softly. These emotion had aged just well, they were heavy with past history, rolling of his tongue with the sweet flavours of past and present history. It was layer upon layer of the best food the demon had ever encountered and SHIELD had been good enough to do home delivery.

"You're hired...Clayton." Tony purred smiling softly careful to hide his fangs from the frowning agent, he would have to be careful not to eat the whole thing in one afternoon. But even more careful not to use the man's real name...this game would be fun. 

"I'm not even....argh this is such a bad idea...Rhodes?" Pepper's head lolled to the side looking at her other companion with raised eyebrows. The former gladiator simply sighed, shrugging as he lifted himself up and pressed a kiss to the demon's head...which for some reason caused a flair of jealousy from the agent making the red haired purr in turn as she had a taste of the man's emotion. The agent clearly had issues...delicious dark issues."Oh! Well yes in that case, he is hired."

"Call me when it all falls apart." Rhodes muttered still speaking in his ancient language as he passed the agent looking him over with careful eyes. He reverted to basic English as he leaned closer to the blond man."May God take pity on you little man." 

The agent looked so lost and very confused as Rhodes walked out of the tower, hands in his pockets without a look back. Pepper pushed herself up ruffling Tony's hair as she passed him, her eyes told him how bad of an idea this whole thing was, but well she would follow his lead. At the very least, she would follow his lead until the day she could shove a well deserved I told you so down his throat, it was her personal hobby. The only decision he had ever made that she had never, never shoved down his throat was the day he had decided to make Rhodes one of them. Tony watched as she looped her arm through the agent's and started pulling him away with a reassuring smile.

"Come on new guy, I'll show you the ropes before I throw you to the lions...well." She looked back to Tony with a smile."Lion."

The demon kept his gaze on the confused man until they were both out of sight and lifted himself out of his seat walking toward the window, an old well known smile lifting the corner of his mouth and showing off his fangs in a way he hadn't allowed himself in a very long time. The game was afoot.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Clint was...confused, yes the word he had been looking for that described his current state of mind was definitely confused. Fury had sent him in as Anthony, please call me Tony Stark's assistant, since Nat had been sent on a mission to find doctor Banner's location, in case he was needed for the future Avengers initiative. So he had been sent in, even though they were pretty sure Stark would go for a woman, probably a very leggy woman, but well they didn't want to send in just anyone so they had taken their chances. SHIELD had stuffed his curriculum with the most prestigious of references and the most shiniest of diplomas from all the best school...which had been absolutely worthless. The moment he had walked in, Stark had been smiling at him with a dreamy expression, his gaze roaming over him like a predator studying his prey. But what had confused him more, was the sudden outburst of the renowned Pepper Potts in a language he didn't understand and didn't even sound like a real one, while the black man, Rhodes known to be Stark's best friend started muttering in what Clint believed to be Latin. Than as if the whole thing hadn't been confusing enough, he had been hired without them even looking at his resume or references and Pepper had dragged him away to show him to ropes.

After a week of being shown around, pushed around and instructed on all of Stark's bad habits, since his job was basically to babysit the billionaire, he was finally shoved into the man's office by a huffing Pepper. He stumbled in with all of the red haired woman's warnings still filling his head and finally found himself in the presence of the man he had been sent to spy on. Only, well the man wasn't actually in his office. Clint was about to walk out the door, probably to find Pepper and see if she had maybe made a mistake, when he heard a sound coming from the oversize desk in the middle of the office. Carefully walking over, the archer peered over the desk to find his employer hiding under his desk with a tablet.

"Mister Stark what.."

"Tony." 

"Very well Tony, what exactly are you doing?" The genius looked up a smile curling his lips, but Clint noticed, never really showing his teeth.

"Well, that was the first official Pepper test! Find the Stark! You've pass, congratulations!"

"Find the Stark...Right, am I to understand that you make an habit of hiding from your responsibilities?" Tony simply hummed happily making himself more comfortable under the desk, Clint finally noticed all the cushions under the desk...as well as a blanket and something that looked like speakers embedded in the desk. Actually, Clint looked at the desk chair and confirmed his assumption, the little nest under the desk looked more comfortable than the chair. With a sigh, the agent pulled out from under the genius a cushion and sat himself on it, pulling out the phone Pepper had given him and started to go through the genius schedule with a sigh.

"You have an appointment in ten minutes for a Stark board meeting about the launch of the new Stark phone, then..."

"Nope." Clint looked up from his phone and frown as he though he saw a flash of golden fire in the genius eyes, but it was gone in a blink leaving brown whiskey eyes staring at him with raised eyebrows. "This is a Pepper job, she can even fake my signature tell me...Clayton why would I do that?"

"Because it's on your schedule?" Clint's tone was slow, trying really hard not to sound like he was talking to a five years old and clearly failing if the smile on Tony's face was any indication."Because if you're not there, Pepper is going to kill you?...and me?"

"Nothing in it for me then? You even promise me a good show. Oh yeah I'm staying right here." Would Fury really be that mad if he punched Iron Man in the face and got fired, because right now that was all the archer could think about. 

"Stark...Tony please don't make me drag you there." He heard the huff of laughter and looked down, not even realizing he had been looking at the ceiling for strength. The genius was looking at him with the same predatory look he had given the agent the moment he had walked into the Stark Tower and seemed...to be purring. 

"You could try." Faster than the archer had given him credit for,Tony crawled out from under the desk and with more strength than such a small man should have, pushed Clint down on his back."But you would lose." 

"Do not push me." With a little purr, Tony leaned down softly pressing his lips against Clint's, humming softly as the archer felt something sharp rest against his soft lips. But as soon as he felt it, the genius was pulling back, straightening up to his feet and spinning toward the door with a smile like nothing had happen. 

"Delicious!" Clint straighten himself up glaring at the genius as he disappeared through the door, only to pop his head back in with one of his close mouthed smiles."By the way, that was the second Pepper test, do not kiss the Stark...you failed babe." 

Oh yeah, Clint was going to kill him before the end of his assignment.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Clint was playing with a letter opener, twirling it between his fingers trying very, very hard not to just throw it at his current employer throat. It had been a week now and the genius just kept...kissing him. Tony was just so infuriating, he would always find a way to push all of Clint's buttons, always seemed to know exactly how to act so the agent would be a hair away from killing him, before he would swoop in and press his lips to his. It was always a chaste kiss, just a press of lips, in which Clint would sometimes feel the prick of something that felt a little sharp, before he would pull back spinning away. The other thing that confused the agent, was the way Stark would always make a little comment like he had just ate the best meal of his life or hummed happily, his eyes heavy lidded filled with hunger. It made absolutely no sense and didn't match any of the many reports he had read about the man.

All the files Clint had been given about the genius described him as a womanizer, an easy man to get along with, a lazy genius at the head of a multi-million dollar company. A man that should not be this infuriating, a man that wasn't even suppose to love other man and yet since he had been his assistant Clint hadn't seen the man go out with any woman or man. It couldn't all be rumours...or could it?'

Right now, Tony was completely ignoring him, all his derisive attention given to the man sitting across from him, Justin Hammer. Twirling the letter opener a little more faster, Clint was considering stabbing the pompous Hammer if he keep on blabbering nonsense. It was a true miracle, but the man was even more annoying than Tony could ever be. Also very, very condescending as he turned to Clint, sneering at him. Like he was a piece of trash stuck under his shoe.

"Hey boy! How about a coffee?" The only good thing the agent had found in working for Stark was that he could be as impolite as he wanted to anyone that wasn't Stark or Pepper and the genius didn't care in the least. So he kept on twirling his weapon and ignored the man completely."Hey you stupid or what? I asked you for a coffee! Go on errand boy!" 

Clint snorted ignoring him, his head snapping up when he received a pen to the head and saw the pompous prick snickering at his surprised look. That man was getting stab right now! But before he could move, Tony had punched Hammer in the middle of the face with a very resonating crunching noise indicating the man's nose had been broken. The genius hadn't even moved from his seat, just leaned forward punched the man and leaned back like it was nothing. Hammer's face was flooded with blood, he was blabbering, yelling bloody murder, but all of Clint's attention was on the genius. Tony's entire face was relaxed, looking at the blood like it was nothing, like it was a sight he was used to seeing, but then he turned to Clint and suddenly there was concerned on his face, freezing the agent on the spot.

"You alright babe?" Hammer was still sputtering, yelling about suing the whole industry and here was Tony finally standing, looking Clint's face like he had been the one to be punched in the face. 

"Tony, that was a pen...of course I'm alright." Humming softly Tony pulled Clint forward and for once the agent accepted the kiss without thoughts of murder and even leaned into it, pressing his lips a little harder against the genius' soft mouth."You're crazy, you know that right?"

"Or course, that's where all my charm is coming from." Caressing the archer's cheek, Tony pulled away from him and finally gave the sputtering man some attention."Stop being such a baby Hammer, just send your lawyer in and I'll wipe the floor with them just as I did you."

With that, Tony turned around, hands in his pockets, whistling softly like he hadn't just flipped Clint's world upside down and broke a man's nose with one very accurate punch. He was so screwed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

After the pen incident, Clint didn't know where to place himself in relation to the genius. He was more observant of the way the genius reacted to other people, the way even though most people were taller than him, he always had that predatory look to him. The way he would look at them like they were pets, little animals that he either wanted to pet or eat whole.Then there was the way he reacted around Pepper or on special visit, Rhodes. He treated them like equals, like he saw them as his children, always with a kind warmth in his eyes. Something Clint didn't really understand since the three of them were suppose to be close in their age, but that might have simply be the way Tony was. Then there was the way he reacted around Clint. Like the agent was special, someone the genius liked to have around, like he was someone that mattered...and the archer didn't know how to feel about it all.

Every time Fury asked him for his report, asked him if the genius would fit in the avengers initiative, the archer was stuck with the same answer."I don't know."

He couldn't say yes, as he had no idea how the genius would react to the kind of environment Tony would be exposed to surrounded by a God, a super soldier, a rage being and a super agent. The man had an ego that should not even fit inside such a small body, but it was there everytime he opened his mouth, everytime he looked down at someone for saying something remarkably stupid. But then again he couldn't say no, when he saw the genius in action, just selflessly putting his life in danger and putting the well being of others before his. It was there everytime someone that Tony considered under his protection was treated badly and that most of the time included Clint. 

So Clint just stayed, ignoring the look Natasha gave him everytime he came to give his reports, ignoring the way Fury always asked him if he was ready to be pulled back and ignoring the way he always asked for more time. More time to spent with the genius, more time to explore how he felt about this strange man who always seemed to be looking at him, smiling at him with his weird little close mouthed smile.

"....Clayton?" This man who always seemed to pause before saying his name, like he knew it wasn't his real name and found the fake one an insult to say out loud."Clayton?"

"Yes! Yes Mist...Tony." Clint looked under the desk, he had been working at Tony's desk in silence going over the schedule Pepper had given him and deleting every appointment he knew he had no chance of convincing Tony to go, while the genius lounged under it, playing with his hologram on something Clint hadn't even asked to be explained. Tony was looking up at him with his soft looking smile and this now familiar look of hunger deep in his eyes. Reaching over, the smaller man placed two fingers in the neckline of his shirt and pulled him down pressing their lips together and humming softly. Clint simply leaned into it not even thinking about it, just letting the genius pull him in and froze as he finally realized he had been letting the man kiss him without a second thought for weeks now. 

Somehow without the archer realizing it, the genius had found a way past his defences, had burrowed himself in Clint's head, had made all his little gestures of affection, all those time he would reach for a kiss, all those little touches feel normal. Feel like the archer deserved them, like it was normal for a man like Tony to like a man so damaged, for a man like this genius to attach himself to a man who had lied to him from the very first day...and Clint pulled back looking terrified that he would lose it all. 

"I lied." The words were more of a whisper then the archer felt comfortable with, but they fell of his lips, breaking through the barrage of his throat, tumbling out without any way of stopping them."...I lied."

Tony shivered against him, humming softly as his face fell to the archer's neck, his whole body shivering happily. It wasn't the first time Clint had seen the genius react that way and it had always been at moments where Tony had succeeded in pulling strong emotions from the archer. Pulling away a little, Clint placed a hand under the genius' chin lifting his head and saw what he had once glimpsed. Fiery golden eyes looking at him and a full open mouthed smile showing two pointy little fangs.

"Oh Clint, I lied to." Tony purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously want a plot bunny gun


	3. But it can be change

Tony watched in fascination as Clint took a step back, then several more, looking at him with eyes opened so wide he could see more white then the piercing blue he loved so much. With a sigh, the demon let go of part of his glamour, revealing fiery eyes, pointy white fangs and, why not...his black pointy tail uncurled from around his waist swinging lazily behind him to a rhythm only he knew. He knows how he looks, he knows what the archer is seeing and smiled, waiting for the usual reaction, the scream, the denial, the fainting, the crying and, on one very memorable occasion, a full-blown exorcise. Leaning a hip on his desk, never letting his gaze drift from the younger man, much, much younger man, Tony waits for it all the crash, to either make the other man insane or for a new reaction that would at least be a little entertaining.

Clint just stares, stares with wide eyes not understanding or simply not letting his brain understand what is standing before him. In a world so open to magic, in a world where they accepted aliens from other planets, the concept of a demon is weirdly not accepted by many. Thunder God from Asgard, no problem, but give them a full-blown demon and their little brain refuses to accept what they see.

"What?" The archer finally babbled out.

"Demon dear, that is at least what your kind decided to call my kind." Still no reaction, but at least now it’s getting interesting as the demon watched the mortal fight his conditioning to ignore what stood in front of him and tries to convince his brain to believe. He still found it quite interesting that in the eras of Pepper and Rhodey, his nature had been so easily accepted, and where as in a world so modern, his nature was feared or believed to be fairy tales.

The mix of confusion, fear, anger and doubt coming out of the archer was a delectable cocktail, so rich in its old and new flavor that the demon started purring a little as the taste filled his mouth. Clint seemed even more confused at the sound, but it was simply delectable. The man standing in front of him was such a mess, such a fantastic combination of all the best negative emotions he so loved to taste rolling in waves from the younger man standing before him. Clearly, this man had issues, issues that had clung to him since his youth, insecurities, trust issues, anger; they were all there, mixed together in an armor that the archer hid behind a fake smile and easy manners. It was a delight for the demon to taste the emotion always pouring from the mortal, as he question his every move and mistrust every single person that came close to him. Again he found himself leaning toward the taller man, his tail wrapping around the mortal’s leg wanting just as much as him to keep the delicious buffet of emotion close and slowly looked up to see those lovely mistrustful eyes searching his.

"What are you doing?" Clint sounded much calmer than the demon knew he felt, so Tony forced himself to pause and simply rested his hands on the archer waist.

"Oh little bird, you are...delicious." Clint placed his hands on the demon cheeks, keeping him from catching his lips and now just frowned down at the smaller man, clearly confused.

"What?" With a sigh, Tony easily lifted the mortal by the waist and turned them around, sitting the archer on his desk as he slipped between his legs, his tail wrapping around the archer’s waist as Tony’s fingers drummed on the blond’s thigh. Clint looked surprise, then very confused as he watched the demon humming, searching his words to explain the situation to this mere mortal. 

"So let's see, I'm what your generation calls a demon, that's all fine and well. But you little mortals have decided that demons are Satan’s little helpers in his battle for heaven or whatever your book of God says. It’s a nice little tale and all, but, well we've been around for far more longer than the book has and, well, let’s just say it’s wrong. Well in my case it is anyway, I had been mortal...once a long, long time ago. However, the point is my dear little bird, is that my kind, well at the very least my race, because let us be clear here, there are many different races of demon, feeds on emotion. Some on positive emotion, but mostly on bad ones and let me say...you are the Holy Grail of bad ones."

"What?" Clint blink at him, looking like an adorable little owl with his wide surprised eyes.

"Truly delicious, little bird. I cannot believe another demon hasn't made you his...well whatever, it is lucky for you I was the first one to get my hands on you." This time when Tony leaned forward to catch the archer’s lips, letting the taste of his emotion roll down his tongue, the young man simply leaned into it following his instinct in all this confusion. There had been a reason for the demon to kiss his assistant at every opportunity. He had been slowly but surely getting the mortal to see the kiss as sign of affection that now were part of the younger man's routine. So that even with the revelation that his boss was a demon and that he had been feeding from him hit the younger man, he still allowed the kiss, now a sign of comfort to the archer.

Clint seemed to catch himself as the door to the office opened and Pepper walked in, looking up in surprise. Tony felt the mortal body tense under his hands and was a little pleased to see the archer placed himself between them, probably not even realizing he was unconsciously trying to protect the demon. At the sight of the demon eyes, tails and fangs, Pepper snorted and leaned on the desk with a little smile playing on her lips.

"So finally told him then?" Before Tony could answer, she turned her attention to the archer, letting her hair turn fiery and her eyes dance with flames. Clint tensed even more under his hands and moved a little closer to Tony, seeing him as the lesser of the two evils before him. "You'll be such a cute little bride, Barton."

"Hadn't actually yet, like at all, talked about that yet." Clint’s eyes had gone even wider, looking down at Tony as Pepper simply shrugged, flipping her flaming hair over her shoulder.

"Well that's going to be a fun discussion then...I need you to sign these anyway." His minion handed over a pile of papers and a pen, not even looking toward the archer. As she moved closer, Clint placed himself at the demon’s side and slightly in front of the smaller being and Tony clearly felt the sharp taste of jealousy suddenly coming off the mortal. Pepper purred, a sound the archer would now recognize and he indeed frowned at her in understanding.

"She's a jealousy demon, little bird." Looking over the paper, Tony looked up to see Clint glaring at Pepper with anger coursing through his body. "What are those anyway Pep?"

"Just a contract for a new Stark phone."

"Didn't we just release a new Stark phone?" Pepper hummed happily.

"Oh yes, we did only four months ago, the sells were great. But this one, is a special limited edition."

"What's so special about it? All I see from these are exactly the same as the one from four months ago." This time when Pepper took a step forward to take the signed papers, Clint bodily pull him back, took the paper from the demon’s hands, and handed them over to his minion. Pepper simply looked at the archer, purring as she took the papers, licking her lips after a good meal. 

"Exactly the same actually, but it’s silver and has two apps that can only be installed on this special limited edition phone."

"And the apps are?"

"Complete rubbish, but cost a fortune." Pepper was caressing the papers happily.

"Soooo, in other words it’s a massive meal for you."

"Oh yes, the day those babies will be put on the shelves, jealousy will pour all over the city...it will be glorious!" His minion’s glamour fell back into place, as she turned on her heels sending, a little wink toward the archer before walking out. Leaning against the younger man, Tony looked up, watching as Clint seemed to be lost in his mind. With patience, the demon waited until the archer finally turned his gaze on him.

"Bride?" Huffing a little laugh, Tony tried to move away, wanting to give the mortal some space, but Clint pulled him back against him with a frown." Explain it all, Stark."

"I don't want to pressure you into anything..."

"Explain, Stark." Tony was finding it really interesting that the usual freak out he was used to didn't seemed to happen when it came to the archer. Clint simply seemed to want to understand. The mortal didn't try to dislodge the tail wrapped around his waist or to mind the fangs and fiery eyes. It was truly a novelty in the demon’s life and was fascinated by this young mortal, another novelty in his life. It had been a truly long time since the demon had been interested in a mortal. 

"Well little bird, in the demon realm it is common for my kind to take a bride. But contrary to how you see brides in this realm, we mate for life. A bride, a mate, a partner for life, someone to share our immortality with without them being turned into a minion." Before Clint could open his mouth, Tony cut him off. "Pepper and Rhodey are, by the way, my minions."

"...But why would she think...why would Pepper call me...I'm clearly not bride material...I'm damaged!" Clint seemed to be torn between pulling the demon closer to him and walking away from him. So Tony unwrapped his tail from the archer’s waist and took his face in his hands. He waited until Clint was completely focused on him before talking again.

"Open your ears, little bird. What you call damaged, I call delicious. I call precious. I call unique. You are a shining beacon to all of my senses, in all the sea of grey and boring mortals I have met in all my decades of life, you are the first one to attract my attention in this way."

"What way?" As answer, Tony pulled the archer's face closer, pressing their lips together in a hungry fashion, letting his tongue push in just a little. When he pulled back, still in control of the mortal's head, he smiled at the slight blush on the blond's cheeks. "Oh!"

"Yes, little bird, oh indeed." Tony kissed the arched once more, feeling the taller man relax under his touch and smiled as Clint's tongue gently probed his fangs in curiosity.

"I just...I'm not...” Sensing the hesitation and Clint trying to rebuild his walls, Tony pulled back with an encouraging smile. If he pushed, he knew the archer would pull back, try to hide from him and maybe even blame him for his emotions. The blond would never simply follow the demon’s lead. He would fight it at every turn if Tony pushed him into it. So Tony pulled back, putting back his glamour and wrapping his tail back around his waist, hiding it once more. "Tony?"

"It’s not a light decision, not even a decision I would have presented to you this soon, so I'll let you take the final step." The demon softly caressed the his cheek and felt Clint's hands clench around his waist once before letting go. "Go back to SHIELD, talk to Fury or whoever you need to. If you reveal my nature I'll simply disappear, so don't worry about any revenge on my part, I would understand...it’s not like it didn't happen before. I'll leave you be if that is your desire, but...otherwise, well you know where to find me, little bird."

With that, the demon walked around the archer without a second look. Now all he had to do was wait, wait for the mortal to decide if he wanted the demon in his life. If he were ready for this kind of commitment that had clearly scared him all his life and it would all be his own decision...with only just a hint of manipulation from the demon. As the door closed behind him, Tony moved to find Pepper and together they made their way to the tower, already planning their new family dynamic once the demon would have his bride.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Clint was sitting at the conference table waiting for Fury to have time to talk to him. He was supposed to do his final report on Stark and still didn't know what he would say. If he went with his training, he should simply give the demon away and let SHIELD handle the rest...that's what he should do. But should and would were raging a war in his head as his gaze drifted across the room. The demon had been honest with him, a little manipulative (yes, of course), but still more honest than many people had been in his life. His true nature had scared and worried the archer at first, up until the very moment he had realized he simply didn't care. 

He had stopped himself from feeling anything for the smaller man, who had pushed and pulled at his defense, until Clint had been on the verge of breaking. But the blond had held tight and strong, not wanting to feel anything, not wanting to have someone else in his life that would leave him or lie to him. And there had always been people around him to destroy his hopes, to lie to him, to manipulate him, to leave him...ever since his birth. He couldn't trust people to stay or to really want him. He had never had someone he could call a lover, too risky. Never had someone he really could call a friend, they would betray him in the end. Never really had a family, they always left him behind.

Even Natasha, probably the one person he should trust, was no more than a partner, a colleague. Starting anything or trusting a woman who had been named Black Widow, was not something Clint had been stupid enough to try. He liked SHIELD well enough, the job was good, the bosses were good, but from the very start he had been ready to jump ship at any sign of trouble. Paranoia was good in his business, but his was epic. Stash of emergency packages had been hidden through the world, he had a passport and fake I.D. that he had kept from past missions, and he could leave without a glance back and wouldn't be missed by anyone. 

So here was a demon, a creature of myths and legend, that had crawled under all of his barriers, destroyed all of his walls and was asking for his love. At least Clint though it was love, but he had a feeling the partnership that Tony had proposed was much more than what he had agreed to share. There was something in the way Tony looked at him, as if he was precious, like he was a treasure the demon coveted and it...made something in the archer long for it. He wanted to be this person, this one and only, that the demon could lean on. To be sure that once he would be at this being side, the demon would never leave him.

Because at the mention of eternity, that's all Clint had been able to think about. The demon would never leave him, would never want to, he would have someone at his side forever. He wouldn't have to worry about Tony dying before him, he could trust and lean on someone, someone that would always be there to catch him. He looked up as the door to the conference room opened and plastered a fake smile on his face at the sight of the red haired woman. Natasha simply looked at him, looking a little bored and sat across from him with a sigh.

"Found Banner yet?" He asked in his joyful hollow voice.

"Yes, but Fury says to simply watch from afar until we actually need him. The boss isn't too keen on bringing Hulk to New York without a really, really good reason." Natasha drawled in her authority-filled voice and turned keen eyes on her partner. "What about you and Stark?"

"What about me and Stark?" Clint asked innocently.

"Playboy hasn't made a move on you yet?" The archer faked shock, batting his eyelashes like an offended maiden.

"Don't think I'm his type actually with the lack of breast."

"Should have gone then, to test his famous bedroom skills." Clint knew his annoyance at the statement showed on his face when the red haired woman eyebrows move slightly up on her forehead. But he really couldn't help it, Stark was his...yes, the demon was his. Before Natasha could comment, the door opened once more and Fury walked in. The archer’s attention was already elsewhere as he smiled a real smile this time. 

"Agent Barton, what is your report of Iron Man?" Fury snapped in his usual angry voice and once again, Clint simply smiled. The demon was his and he would keep him to himself.

"Shouldn't be brought to the Avengers initiative unless necessary." Natasha frowned at him and Fury nodded like he had been expecting as much. He for his part didn't care, he waited patiently until the debriefing was complete and then jumped to his feet. Natasha was right behind him as he walked through the corridor, silently judging him. 

"Clint?"

"Yes?" He didn't stop in his quarters. Tony already knew he was a SHIELD agent, had probably known from the start, so going to see the demon in his usual uniform wouldn't be a problem. Just before he reached the bay where he could hitch a ride to the ground, Romanov grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Are you sure?" He smiled at her softly, a real smile this time, and she dropped his arm as if she had been burned, looking at his face as if she had never seen him before. Clint turned around, never answering the question as he jumped into the first helicopter going in the direction he wanted. He had an important date.

Stark Tower opened for him, every door opened before him, the elevator stopped at the floor he needed without him having to touch any button and he was allowed on the demon’s private floor easily. Tony was standing by the window with his back to him and Pepper at his side leaning against him in a comfortable way. He saw the woman shiver and turned her gaze toward him with a hungry smile. Jealousy, Tony had said the minion fed on jealousy and he could admit to himself that he was a jealous man.

From the moment his subconscious had claimed Tony as his, he had hated people touching the genius. At the time, he had though it was a simple reaction to his training, keeping his mark safe, but now he knew better. Tony had been his from the moment he had kissed him and teased him. Without hesitation Clint walked toward them, and just as Tony was turning around to greet him, the archer pulled him against his chest and smashed their lips together with a possessive growl. He felt more than heard the demon chuckle softly, as the smaller being’s arms went around his neck clinging to him. 

"Well, I know when I'm not needed." Pepper giggled as she made her way to the elevator, leaving the two kissing men alone. Clint didn't pull back from the demon until he heard the elevator door closing and then still kept the smaller man close. Tony was smiling at him, his eyes heavy with lust and a happy purr escaped his lips as he nuzzled his nose against the archer’s neck. Clint’s arms clung to the demon, feeling a rare moment of happiness from the simple fact that he could make the demon make this kind of noise simply by...feeding him. Because that's what he was doing really. Tony was feeding from his emotions, basking in them and Clint was the only one that could ever satisfy his demon. 

"Well good evening to you too, little bird, am I to understand that your answer is positive then?" The demon looked at him with fiery eyes and Clint felt no fear. The fangs were out, flames were dancing in the whiskey brown eyes, the tail was once more wrapped around his waist, and the archer couldn't care less. 

"You'll be mine and mine only?" He had to be sure, had to know that if he jumped this being would be there to catch him. He was taking a chance he had never allowed himself to take and needed to know, needed the reassurance. If the demon was to leave him, to lie to him or abandon him...Clint didn't want to know...already knew it would destroy something in him that would never be rebuilt again. 

"Yes, yours for now and forever." Tony's smile was filled with fangs and his skin looked a little paler than it usually was. Clint knew in the back of his head that he should be panicking, that he should be running away from this being as fast as he could. But he couldn't, this man, this demon would never leave him, would love him and would be his forever. It was more than the archer could have ever wished for, more than he had ever hoped for, and simply couldn't let the chance pass. So he jumped and Tony was there to catch him with open arms and fiery kiss.


	4. With the love

It had taken much longer than Tony would have thought before the head of SHIELD finally seemed to notice that one of his best agents was in a relationship with the billionaire. Well to be completely honest, he hadn't really had time to think much about it, but now that he was being escorted to a conference room inside of the helicarrier by two very stoic face agents, he decided to actually give it some thought. True, he hadn't really been subtle about it. What was the point of binding himself to such a treasure of a man if he couldn’t show him off? 

So they had been going out quite a lot, going to expensive restaurants, to shows, parties, galas and really anything that Tony fancied at the moment. Clint didn't really seem to mind; as long as the demon stayed at his side, he was actually happy to follow him around wherever he wanted to go. When the demon said at his side, it really meant at his side. It was an absolute delight to the dark being to see how possessive and protective the mortal could be. Anyone looking the demon over received glare from the archer and one very daring model, who had been wearing a truly deep cleavage, had even been threaten with a gun if she didn't take her hands away from him. Tony for his part hadn't even batted an eyelash as the woman had run away screaming and he had then been pushed against the nearest wall to be kissed and bitten in the most delicious way. 

Pepper really was having a blast with all of it, she always made sure to stand as close as she could to the demon, but never actually touching him just to taste the delicious meal that was Barton jealousy. Tony had tried to explain it to Clint, had tried to make him understand that as long as he felt jealousy toward his minion, she would only keep on behaving like this. The mortal had looked at him, his lips pressed thin and had draped his arms over his shoulder.

"I can't help it! She has known you for much longer than I, she has a history with you...she has something I don't have, so yeah I'm jealous. Do you really have a problem with that, because she sure doesn't seem to?” Tony had simply shrugged, if Pepper was happy for the easy meal and it didn't seem to bother Clint to be said meal, he certainly wasn't going to do anything about it." Just as long as you're aware that I'll kill her if she does make a move on you were alright."

"What if I'm the one doing the move?” Tony asked softly and felt the younger man body stiffen, but keep a look of total innocence on his face as Clint search his gaze.

"Still killing her, then I'll find a way to keep you lock away until you know you only belong to me." Clint voice was steel as he spoke and the demon chuckled softly. For a mortal the archer had a lot of demonical tendency.

"Shouldn't you be killing me, since I'm the one who made the move?" He absolutely adore seeing the fire in his little bird eyes at the question.

"Nope, you belong to me. If you stray, then it's my fault, not yours." Shaking his head at the younger man's logic where he the demon was the innocent in every single of the archer's scenario, Tony giggled and melted into his lover arms. His little bird truly was a thing to behold.

Now he was left in front of the door to the conference room and sighed at the task at hand. Knowing the SHIELD director as he did, he remembered quite well how close-minded and stubborn the man could be. Making sure his glamour was firmly in place, he pushed the door opened interrupting Fury's shouting. 

"YOU CAN'T BE THIS FUCKING STUP..." Three heads turned toward him as he grinned at all of them. Fury seemed to be ready to launch himself over the table and strangle his agent. Clint sat with his arms crossed looking irritated, but otherwise unfazed and Natasha was doing her usual impression of a marble statue. At the sight of the demon, his little bird's face melted into a pleased grin, until something seemed to occurred to him and then rage was all over his face as he glared at his director. 

"Why is Tony here?" His voice was like steel and Tony hummed softly as he was rushed with delicious negative emotion. He had to stop himself from going over to his mortal and purr at him for the amazing meal. No wait he really didn't!

"He's here because you won't listen to reason! And...Stark, what are you doing?" Ignoring Fury, Tony settled himself on his little bird's lap, humming happily. Clint was only too happy to comply, circling his waist with one arm, his other hand moving to caress his leg. This was something he truly appreciated, the way Clint shamelessly always reached for him, always touched him whether they were in public or not. Since he hadn't seen the younger man since that morning when he had left for work, Tony leaned back and gave his mortal a much-deserved kiss. "STARK!"

"Hum? "He gave the archer one last kiss and turned back to the director. Clint was relaxed under him and resumed his caressing clearly ignoring the red haired agent raised eyebrows and Fury's gaping. 

"What do you think you’re doing?" Fury snapped angrily.

"Kissing my lover, I did think it was quite obvious, but if not I can always do it again." He was already turning around to do just that, but the director shouted at him that he didn't...screw him. He gave his mortal a quick peck and turned around, smiling sweetly, but without showing his fangs.

"WHAT!?!"

"Oh well, I can show it to you again if you didn't understand the first time. But from the feeling under my leg, this little exercise is going to become quite graphic if you keep asking me to kiss my lover." Tony was pretty sure Fury's eye was about to pop out of his head and Natasha was showing her emotion as her lips parted slightly in shock. Clint simply chuckled, nodding affirmatively at the statement. "Ah the joy of being young and so full of stamina, don't you miss it, Nicky?"

"Shut up!"

"But really..."

"Shut up!"

"Now now, Nicky..."

"Stop moving your face about with sound coming out of your mouth." Fury finally snapped and Tony happily closed his mouth, his gaze turning mischievous. Apparently he had been called in to talk some sense into the archer, but really Fury should have known better than this."...Can you explain to agent Barton that this is all a very bad idea and that he is only a conquest since you don't do relationship."

How sensible, how well put, but Tony simply stared at the other man blankly as if he couldn't understand what he was talking about. Clint was too busy kissing the back of the demon neck to pay much attention to Fury, but Tony knew the younger man was still keeping his sharp mind on the conversation.

"Well?" Fury truly was trying to be reasonable, trying to show concern, as if Stark had seduced the younger agent just for fun. Any other person than Clint and the director would have been right. But since he was so very wrong Tony simply shrugged, making his lover chuckle. "What?"

"You just told me to and I quote: Stop moving your face about with sound coming out of your mouth." If every single vein on Fury's forehead could have exploded in rage, they would have done just so right at this moment. "I'm only doing as I was told, Nicky."

"YOU FUCKING EGO FILLED MAN WITHOUT PRINCIPAL!" Oh yeah that vein was just going to pop right out or steam was going to come out of the director's ear in seconds. "You can't just seduce my agent for fun and drop them!"

"I had no intension to do such thing either." Tony replied softly. 

"Then what is this?" Fury pointed to Clint, who was now resting his head on the demon's shoulder and actively listening to the conversation. The demon didn't even look and didn't dare shrug, afraid to dislodge the archer. 

"Two consenting adults in a committed relationship?" The snort of derision that came out of the director at that was truly impressive. Even Natasha seemed surprised by it, taking her attention away from the couple and toward the director.

"And I'm the queen of England!" Deciding to avoid any comments about how much Tony didn't want to see the man in a dress or with the crown jewel, he stayed silent waiting for Fury to come to his point. "You don't DO committed relationships."

"Correction. I didn't CHOOSE to DO committed relationships. There is a big difference here, Nicky." Taking Clint's hand in his, Tony kissed his knuckles, looking happy at the laughter in his lover's eyes. "Clint convinced me otherwise."

"You can’t be an Avenger if you're in a relationship with one of your fellow heroes.” At that, the smile on Clint's face slipped a bit, but Tony squeezed his hand softly. He had told the archer many times before that the suit had simply been a hobby of his and it was true. Of course he would enjoyed being an Avengers, it would at least be something interesting to do, but as long as he had his little bird he couldn't care less if he was an Avengers or not. Witch didn't mean he was an imbecile and didn't know Fury was trying to manipulate him, it was such a shame that the man had just found his match on this particular ground.

"So be it then." With that, he lifted himself and gave one last kiss to his little bird and moved to the door before he stopped, holding up a finger like something had only just occurred to him. "Although, and truly Nicky, you should stop me if I'm wrong, unless I am very much mistaken aside from me, you don't actually know any other super genius that is already fighting for the good side. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I'm the only one. No. That would be an unfair assumption to my fellow geniuses, but I am the only one who built an Iron Man suit. I'm also the only one with a contract with SHIELD to build you weapons and transport. And again stop me if I'm wrong, because I'm sure the team you have assembled IS quite formidable, they must be if you're thinking of dropping me, but are any of them a robotic genius? Do they know how technology works as I do? Can they build their own army of heavily armed robots or know how to stop one? Oh well, I'm sure none of this really is your concern. After all, it is much more important that you didn't allow a relationship between me and agent Barton, than to think of the well-being of the entire human race. I mean, you must have thought of all this before dragging me here to forbid our love. So really, please carry on, I'm only rambling nonsense."

Clapping his hands together, he did a little bow of apology to hide his smile and walked out of the room, catching the knowing look on the archer's face as he closed the door on a gaping Fury and a shocked Natasha.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

"You can't be serious about him?" Natasha's cold voice cut through the silence the demon had left behind after his tirade and Clint turned his gaze away from the door smiling.

"Very much so." Since the day the demon had told him he would be his always and forever, he had learned to never question his decision and choice. This was simply another example that Tony did always get what he wanted and that Iron Man would be part of the Avengers AND keep Clint as his official lover. From the way Fury was frowning clearly trying to refute everything the demon had just said, Clint smiled broadly, he had the best boyfriend ever. Any worry he had had about Tony leaving him behind to be an Avenger had been obliterated by the rapid speech and now he almost felt ashamed to have ever doubted the older being.

"He's crazy." Nat stated calmly.

"Because we're all so sane in this business." He replied back easily.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. He's bad news Clint, for everyone, there's just something wrong about him and you can't tell me you don't feel it, too." The archer repressed a little snort with difficulty. Of course there was something wrong with Tony. He wasn't even human and thought that destroying a civilization because there wasn't any coffee left was acceptable. 

"Oh I feel it alright." He watched in fascination as Natasha's eyes widen slightly. For her it was showing quite a bit of shock. Reaching over, he patted her hand reassuringly. "Please don't worry. He needs me more than I need him."

With that, he moved to his feet and walk out. It was partially true, Tony was old, much older than Clint had first thought, but he was also extremely bored. Finding his bride, he still wasn't going to call himself that, had been something the demon had needed more than he would ever admit. He could see it in the way the other being always looked at him in wonder, in the way Pepper seemed to sigh in relief every time she saw her boss get excited about something. Even Rhodey, the ever so stone face man, had clapped him on the back when he had seen the demon laughing happily. Yes, Tony was powerful, dangerously so, if a being with his strength got so bored that he would destroy this world to end his life, he could understand why Pepper had been worried. An eternity alone would drive anyone crazy and Tony had his part of insanity, but luckily for everyone he also had had the luck of finding Pepper, Rhodey and now Clint. An eternity shared with his bride, like Tony had explain, was easier and keep the insanity far enough away that Earth could probably enjoyed much more decades of peace...unless Tony ran out of coffee again. 

Turning the corner sharply Clint found said demon leaning against a wall grinning at him lazily. Without a word, Tony moved to his side and the archer automatically placed one arm around the smaller being, pulling him closer. He was allowed to touch, to pull, to take any physical contact he desired from the demon and always marveled at how easily Tony melted against his side. He wasn't stupid he knew that if Tony wanted, he could snap the archer like a twig. But every time he let Clint take control or push him under him, he felt a new wave of love as Tony let him do so. 

"Nicky still speechless?" Tony asked with a grin that revealed a little of his fangs. 

"Yeah, should know better than to try to manipulate my demon." He answered, chuckling, Tony snorting in agreement. "Want to go home early?"

"Don't you have a super-secret mission you should be attending to, agent Barton?"

"Nothing as interesting as you." He could see from the corner of his eyes the impressive eye roll that Tony made at the very cheesy agent pick-up line, but he also saw the pleased smile. 

"Home then." With that, he pulled Clint into the next room they found and the next thing Clint knew smoke was circling around him and when it cleared, he was lying on his back on their bed and Tony was straddling him. 

"God, I love when you do that." The demon smiled now, fully showing his fangs as he leaned down, nipping at the archer's neck and pulling a moan out of him.

"Only when I do that?" The mischief in the demon's voice was filled with just enough lust that Clint bucked his hips up that next bite already, painfully hard in his very tight pants. 

"Clothes off NOW!"A slightly forked tongue licked at his neck after a particularly harsh bite that had Clint clutching at the older being's waist. "TONY!"

"Fast or slow?" The drawl was full of lust, but Clint simply knew that if he said yes, Tony would torture him for hours with the simply removal of his clothes.

"FAST!...oh...do that again, but yeah fast." He didn't even feel anything, not a tingle or the caress of smoke, but he did feel it when all of a sudden their bare skin touched. The demon body was always hot to the touch, but in the heat of the moment it was almost burning...and he couldn't get enough of it. 

As Tony keep on biting and licking his neck, one of the demon's hand holding his head in place with a firm grip on his hair, all he was left to do was grip at the older being's waist and try not to let himself come embarrassingly fast. Then he felt a familiar feeling around teasing the oversensitive red flesh of his cock and he was left moaning. Tony's tail was caressing him, squeezing, than releasing him in a slow burning torture that he knew would do him in. But he wanted more, he wanted all of his lover, and he wanted it now.

Bucking under the demon he pushed and pulled so the smaller being was trapped under him and wasn't even surprise that Tony never even stopped marking his neck or that his tail was still torturing him even do their position had been reverse. It was his turned to pull at the demon hair pulling his head away from his neck just so he could explore that traitorous mouth. The soft lips opened easily for him and he crushed Tony under him so he could trust against his hip his hard member asking for friction. He heard the demon soft chuckle as his tail move to caress the archer ass, softly pushing itself between his cheeks. 

"Oh fuck...Tony."

"I though that's what we were doing, yes." The very fact that the demon could still talk pushed Clint over the edge and he took hold of the smaller man's hands, pinning them over his head with a firm grip.

"Keep these there." He growled in warning, making the man under him smile. Tony's eyes were pure fire, with flames dancing in his eyes, his fangs looked dangerously sharp and his skin was so pale he could have been made of marble...he was gorgeous and all his.

"Or?" The demon asked teasingly.

"I won't fuck you till you can't walk." Clint growled, biting down on his lover's neck just to hear him whimper like he knew he would. Tony loved to leave marks all over his neck, but every time the archer did the same to him, it seemed to make something in the demon melt in pleasure. This was no exception as his lover shivered under his bite moaning his name.

When Clint released his hands, the demon kept them over his head and he noted that there was now a soft looking leather strap around them, tying the demon to the bed quite securely. With a grin of satisfaction, he bit on his lover's neck once more as a reward. He wanted to find the lube; they had used it only the night before, but the simple idea of leaving the demon's inviting heat simply wasn't an option. So instead, he slipped down the smaller man's body, licking and biting his way down. At every bite, Tony moaned and shivered asking for more. As he reached the demon truly impressive cock, he gave it a quick lick that had Tony hips jumping of the bed and moved lower.

"..W...what..."Instead of answering his lover, that could apparently still talk, Clint found the pink twitching entrance and gave it a quick lick. Finally understanding what the archer wanted, the demon spread his legs for him and lifted his hips as he licked again. His tongue teased the entrance never pushing in, simply swiping and kissing it with his lips. When he was satisfied that the sounds coming out of his lover definitely weren’t words anymore, Clint started to trust in with his tongue. The demon was still a little loss from the night before or had just made himself looser for the archer, Clint couldn't really say he cared for either as he started to taste the salty flavor of his lover. He was truly enjoying himself, his own hips rutting against the bed trying to find release, but once again he needed and wanted more and moved away, smiling at the little whimper the demon made at the lost. 

"Tony." The demon's eyes flew open at his name and he leaned into the kiss chasing his own flavor from the archer's mouth as Clint aligned himself and started pushing in oh so slowly. When his hips finally made contact with his lover's ass, they both shuddered. As he started to move slowly torturing the man under him like he so love to do to him, he went back to biting the demon neck. With each thrust, he started to bite a little harder, completely reducing the being under him to a mess of moans and whimpers. He felt a little light headed at the thought that he was the cause of the powerful being's pleasure. He, a simple mortal, had a powerful demon begging for release thrashing under him. Tony was letting him take control of their love making as fully as Clint wished, never questioning him, simply trusting him to take him apart and pull him back together. That alone could have made the younger man come, but it was the little pressure behind him that almost had him climax.

The tip of Tony's pointy little tail, now slippery was poking at his own entrance and Clint froze for a moment, catching the little mischievous look on his lover face. With a challenging look, he pushed back inside Tony with a sharp move of his hips, hitting his prostate. The demon's eyes fluttered and the tail pushed a little more insistently. The archer was torn between pushing back into the demon's inviting heat or pushing against the soft pressure. The tail had been a big part of their love making before, but it had mostly been used for well tailjob. This was new. As if sensing his lover's doubt, Tony took the decision away from him and his tail pushed in. The tail was slightly scaly, but very soft and as it breached him. Clint gasped, trusting forward and making the demon moan at the force of his trust. Once he had adjusted, it started to move slowly inside of him, torturing him with slow move until it found what it had been looking for and then he saw stars. Pressing and coaxing over his prostate, the tail was making him feel things he had never knew he could feel. Tony tightened around him, silently asking for some attention on his own and it was all too much. Snapping his hips forward and resuming his forceful thrusts, making sure he hit his lover's prostate as much as he could, Clint trust became less coordinated and more desperate as he found his release coming fast. Bringing a hand between their sweaty bodies, he grasped Tony's hard leaking cock in his hand and it only took two little twist before he had the demon coming on his stomach and hand. Clint himself only needed one more trust and the tail flicking mercilessly at him a little faster before he came in his lover's inviting hole and collapsed on top of him. 

Tony's arm, apparently now free, came around him holding him close as he slowly eased his tail out. The archer flinched a little as it retreated out, now feeling empty and whimpering at the lost. With a chuckle, Tony kissed his forehead in apology. Dark smoke enveloped them and then they were both clean and lying under clean sheets.

"God, I love this." Clint mumbled, so happy that he could stay exactly where he was without having to worry about things getting sticky or the fact that with all the sweat that had covered them. They would definitely have had to go take a shower. He felt into a restful sleep, snuggled against his lover who was caressing his back and softly humming a song that was probably from another time. He could barely make out the lyrics as they wash over him, letting the demon baritone voice fill his dreams.

" And who are you, the proud lord said,   
that I must bow so low?   
Only a cat of a different coat,   
that's all the truth I know.   
In a coat of gold or a coat of red,   
a lion still has claws,   
And mine are long and sharp, my lord,   
as long and sharp as yours.   
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,   
that lord of Castamere,   
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,   
with no one there to hear.   
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,   
and not a soul to hear. "

As the song died on his lips, Tony looked out into the night with fiery eyes haunted with old, oh so old, memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to all who get the reference :)


	5. Of a good (slightly damage) man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Loki....you really should know better

Waking up alone in the huge bed they normally shared wasn't an uncommon occurrence, since his demon lover didn't actually require much sleep and usually slipped out once Clint was asleep. However finding Pepper in their kitchen grinning at him over the rim of her coffee mug was not a common sight, nor one that he enjoyed very much first thing in the morning. He knew perfectly well that Tony saw her more as his daughter than anything else, but couldn't help the spike of jealousy he felt every time he saw the female minion. She had history with Tony, a long, extremely long, history with him that he could only dream of one day sharing. She had the advantage of knowing the genius in a way Clint couldn't even think off without feeling possessive of his lover. As usual his jealousy was rewarded with a dazzling smile as the red haired woman hummed happily looking like a giant ginger cat who got the cream AND the canary. 

"What a pleasure to see you Barton."She all but purred looking at him with pleasure as he moved around the counter and prepared his own cup of coffee, ignoring the other being. Tony might adore his two minions, but Clint certainly didn't have to. Looking around, searching for the smaller man with dark hair and flaming eyes, he was force to turn to the red haired minion for information.

"Where is he?"Instead of answering Pepper walked away clearly expecting the mortal to follow her and after deliberation, he did. In the living room she pointed to the balcony where Tony stood, his gaze unfocused. Standing there unmoving as rain dripped over him, Clint noticed that his clothes were completely soaked indicating that he had been there for quite a while."That can't be good for him."

"Look closer."Pepper hummed clearly unconcerned that her boss was doing a perfect imitation of a marble statue. Walking toward the door to the balcony, he saw what she meant. The demon's clothes were soaked but the man himself was...well dry. Every little drop of water that touched his skin immediately turned into steam. Paying closer attention he also noticed that Tony looked a little paler, his hair darker...his glamour was slipping showing off his demonic nature.

"How long?"He didn't need to specify, she knew what he was asking. Looking back toward Pepper he saw her shrug.

"He was there when I came in."Frowning at that the archer looked at her in anger crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you get him inside?"The red haired eyes widened slightly like he had just asked her to disarm a bomb.

"And repeat Pompeii? No thanks."Taken aback a little Clint eyes widened at the thought all this simple answer implied and chose to ignored it for now...or forever."You go, he probably won't kill you."

"...probably?"With a shrug, now clearly uninterested in the whole thing, Pepper turned around and walked back to the kitchen leaving Clint alone. The archer looked behind him at the glassy look on Tony's face and sighed. They had talked about the demon fugue state, it was something that happened more and more frequently to the older being as time passed. They had hoped that having Clint close to him would stop them from happening, but apparently it wasn't to be. Tony had warned him that he might become aggressive or dangerous in that state, he had once almost burned Pepper to death and Rhodey had had to fight him more than once to calm him down; as a mortal Barton had no idea what he could do. Still he wasn't one to quit without at least trying and if he failed to get a reaction from the demon, he could only hope he would come back to himself on his own. Opening the balcony door, the archer looked at his lover and sighed. "Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic with the whole standing in the rain showing of your manly pain?"

He didn't get any reaction, but as he walked closer he did notice that the rain wasn't touching him. it was like being protected by an invisible umbrella. Not sure if it was Tony's doing or his magic automatically protecting the mortal, he still moved forward until he was standing next to his lover. Fire was dancing in the demon's eyes, his gaze fixed on the horizon lost in his own head, probably reliving moments of his past life. The demon tail was wrapped around his waist unmoving, which was a little unnatural for it usually swayed to the cadence of Tony's babbling or wrapped itself around Clint every time he was near enough to do so. The very fact that the older being wasn't moving was simply wrong, Tony was always moving, always in action, never once had Clint seen him still. Moving so he was facing the demon and cutting his view of the horizon, he did notice that the invisible umbrella was now also protecting Tony from the rain, Clint took the older being's hand in his. 

"Tony?"

"Winter is coming." Startled at how deep and angry the demon's voice sounded the archer almost dropped the demon's hand ready to back away at any sign's of violence, but than Tony blinked and looked, really looked at him."Little bird?"

"Are you...are you back now?" The demon looked confused, looking around and sighed when he realized what had happened looking very displeased with himself. Without answering Tony pulled Clint against him hiding his face in the croak of the archer neck, his tail circling the mortal's waist and squeezing gently. 

"Yes I am...did I do anything?" The question was asked with caution, clearly it was rare for the demon not to cause chaos when in a fugue state. Clint did notice the smaller being hands traveling over his body, maybe looking for injuries. Kissing the demon's forehead the archer shook his head and watched relief flood the older being as he hugged the mortal closer seeking comfort. "Good. Pompeii was bad enough."

"Pepper said something about that...should I ask?" Tony studied the younger man's face for a moment and grinned evilly. "Never mind please don't tell me!"

"Pepper's here?"

"In the kitchen, she..."That was as far as he could go, before they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in the kitchen now both wearing dry clothes. Tony in a dashing suit and Barton in his usual jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. Pepper didn't even blink as the demon took her mug and all but inhaled the coffee, humming happily and keeping Clint close to his side.

"The city is still standing I'm impressed," she said looking at Clint like she wanted to give him an award. The archer ignored her pulling his lover around him so he wasn't standing to close to the red haired, misplace jealousy or not, he would probably never like the two of them standing so close to each other. Tony didn't say a thing, simply kissed the archer cheek and leaned against him his skin, hair and eyes turning back into their usual fake human appearance. "Did he say anything or do anything before you got him back?"

"Just something about winter coming or something like that."He wasn't really paying attention to her, all his attention on his demon as Tony's tail wrapped itself around his wrist, but when the silence stretched he looked up to see both demons looking at each other with wide eyes."What?"

"Its probably nothing, really Pep..."Tony started, trying to look calm, but Pepper simply looked pissed.

"Nothing? Nothing you say! Every time you say that a war start's!" The archer was looking at his lover in surprise, but Tony looked a little uncomfortable looking anywhere but toward his minion and lover.

"Not every single time." Pepper huffed loudly clearly indicating that that was a bold lie."It probably won't be here."

"Lie! Seriously Tony, you say those three words and in the next few days a war explode in the city where you've spoken them. I've seen it happen more than enough times to know."

"I'm not the one starting them!" The demon snapped angrily like he had been accused of doing so. Pepper held out her hands in a placating gesture nodding slowly. Clint was very confused and not liking the idea of a war starting in the middle of New York. 

"No, no you never do, but you see them coming. With a past like yours you can't really be surprised by this." Staring at his minion the demon turned around and walked away leaving the archer and the redhead alone. Clint turned on Pepper already prepared to blame her for his lover feeling so down, but the woman held out her hand stopping him before he could start speaking. "Just go to him."

Since the choice was between going to his lover or staying here to yell at the redhead Clint turned around and followed the path Tony had used to find him slumped on the sofa. Without a word he slipped next to the smaller being and let Tony's arms circle him, plastering their bodies together. He absolutely adored how clingy the demon was, every time they spent together his lover was always touching him or pulling him to his side, action's Clint was always happy to reproduce. The demon was clearly angry as his breathing was fast and uneven, so he stayed quiet waiting for Tony to decide if he wanted to talk or not. After sometime, the archer wasn't sure how much as he had spent the time half napping-half awake, Tony's deep melodious voice caught his attention.

"I don't talk about my realm, because I do not wish to remember."

"Your realm?...I don't understand." The archer wasn't sure Tony would answer him, as even Pepper and Rhodey didn't know much about the demon origin's, they didn't even know how old he really was. The demon started to pull and twist their bodies until Clint was trapped between his lover and the back of the sofa. Burying his face in the archer's neck so he wouldn't have to look him in the eyes, the demon sighed and his voice rose slow and sounding like it was coming from far away. 

"Earth is your realm, one of many that exist, no one really knows how many there are, simply that they exist. My realm is older than yours, much much older. The very first time I came to this realm as a demon, dinosaurs were walking this land." Clint's eyes went a little wide, but he didn't move, clutching his lover against his chest. "My realm, the place where I lived as a mortal, was filled with magic, war and much more that cannot be explain in terms you would understand."

"Wait, you were mortal once? So someone created you like you created Pepper and Rhodey?"

"Yes, but my sire created me for his own amusement, having a wolf at his service was the height of that damn lion's existence." The last words were spoken in a growl.

"Wolf? Lion? You've lost me there love." Instead of answering Tony pulled back a little and this time meet the archer gaze. Flames were dancing in the demon's eyes as his anger washed over him.

"All you need to know, is that I killed him, very very very slowly killed him and moved to another realm feeling the need to be away from all the death. I moved from realm to realm, found myself a new much more patient sire and after sometime in his company came back here. I was worshiped as a God, found Pepper, than Rhodey and decided to stay here."

"Do you even know how old you really are?" Clint was truly curious. Tony shrugged a little waving his hands around as if saying he knew the approximated number. "Where's your second sire than? Here?"

"Him! No I don't think so, he likes his own realm way to much to move, Pepper and Rhodey have meet him once, but I very much doubt they even knew who he was. We're not close, he taught me what I needed to know to be the best I could be and allowed me to stay at his side for a little while." The archer was pretty sure that the demon's little while was much longer than a mortal's little while, but didn't say a word. "He's much older than me and has never found his bride...now I understand why he let me stay at his side, his madness must have been unbearable."

"You have me." Clint pulled his lover as close as he could, wanting to feel the smaller being against his heart still unable to believe he had him at all. Tony had told him that the chance of a demon his age finding his bride was very slim and that if he hadn't, his madness would have taken his sanity away and left him as an empty shell. But he was here, holding his demonic lover and would fight to keep him there.

"Yes I do." The demon sighed, his muscles relaxing as Barton held him close. They stayed in silence once more simply enjoying the feeling of the other as another thought crossed the archer's mind.

"Will you ever tell me your real name?" Tony chuckled a little.

"A demon's real name is power, giving you my real name would be like handing you a dagger to pierce my heart." Clint looked down at the demon in his arms a little shocked at the revelation. "But if you so wish you may very well have it. It's..."

Plastering his hand over his lover's mouth, the archer's eyes bulged and he shook his head stopping the smaller being from talking. "No, no, no, no absolutely not! I'm happy with the name I have to call you and that's all I need. Tony I'm a spy if I'm ever kidnapped or tortured or anything really and I crack...I could be handing you to someone who would use your name to harm you!"

The archer was going a little hysterical as all the possible scenarios passed through his mind. If anyone ever got ahold of Tony's real name they could take his lover away from him, could use him, could...the possibility were endless. He was brought back to the present by a forked tongue licking his palm and he squealed pulling his hand away as Tony chuckled softly.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The chuckle turned into deep laughter as the demon looked at his lover's affronted expression on his behalf. 

"Calm down little bird, I won't tell you, I swear I won't." Clint calmed down a little breathing more easily as Tony kept on laughing, looking at the archer with mischief in his eyes."You truly are perfect my love."

With a little scuff Clint captured his lover lips flipping them so he was on top and caging the smaller being under him. "Only for you." 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Walking down one of the many dark corridors of the hellicarrier of SHIELD, Tony was humming to himself happily. Fury had called him to be part of the Avengers initiative, without once speaking about the accident weeks before or the fact that he was in a relationship with an agent, simply requesting his presence. That in and on its own wasn't really what had the demon happy however. It had been almost five days since his little bird had gone off on a SHIELD mission, where he had to look over some professor at another SHIELD base and they hadn't seen each other in all that time. He could have teleported to his lover, but the mortal had been surrounded by other mortals during his whole mission, making it impossible for Tony to see him...if he wanted to keep his supernatural identity secret. So he was almost skipping as he came into the main room, already filled with all the other Avengers, it was always fashionable to arrive last. 

"So nice of you to FINALLY grace us with your presence Stark."Fury's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but the demon simply smirked and keep on walking toward the table nonchalantly. Skipping over long blond hair thing one, Natasha and Fury, the being eyes traveled to short blond hair thing one and froze. Well, well, well it was like Pepper had said you can loose your toys but unless you make sure their destroyed they always come back sooner or later. That was going to be so fun to explain to Clint...so he skipped the American flag and turned to the most interesting person in the room.

"Doctor Banner! Big fan, big, big fan of all those fabulous articles you've published over the years, it is a pleasure to finally meet someone who speak my language. Also a big fan of the whole turning green and smashing things, big, big fan of that!" The small doctor was blushing as he took the demon's hand, but all he was interested in was the reason behind the green rage giant. Interesting...very interesting, he would have to have a word with Rhodey about it all. 

"STARK!" Fury's veins looked about to pop out of his head. With a smirk Tony turned to the director looking as unapologetic as he could and spotted the picture and video filling the screens behind the tall man. Walking over so he was standing closer to them, the demon croaked his head to the side.

"Why is this man's skin blue?" His question was answered with silence and he slowly turned to look over his shoulder finding everyone gaze on him. Long blond hair thing one was looking at him with wide eyes more surprised then the rest of them. "What? He's a giant smurf."

"What.are.you.talking.about.Stark?" The director's clipped tone was borderline aggressive, like he wanted to punch the man in the throat. Looking around the demon notice that aside from blond thing one everyone was looking at him like he was a lunatic. Yes everyone, every single one of them which was wrong because....

"Where's Clint?" He had thought that maybe his lover was hiding, which was a common occurrence when the archer was in SHIELD, but enough time had passed and the man still wasn't there. 

"Stark what are you talking about? What blue skin?" Fury was still on that subject?

"I'm on something else now Fufu, try to follow. Where's Clint?"

"STARK!"

"FURY! See we can both yell as loud as we want, but it still doesn't answer my question. Where's Clint? And believe me this is the last time I'm asking nicely."

"Is that a threat?" The director was trying to be subtle as he reached for his gun, nothing that would worry the demon.

"Yes and I'm done being nice." He was stalking toward the taller man with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, when his path was blocked by Romanov.

"Loki took him." Tony froze looking at the red haired agent, and she pointed at the screen behind her to indicate that the being she called Loki was the giant smurf. "From what we understand he took possession of Barton's mind and is controlling him to do his bidding."

Moving away from everyone, the demon pulled out his purple tinted sunglasses place them upon his face and turned his back on them all hiding his hands in his pockets. His eyes were blazing with fury, his claws were coming out, his skin was turning a marble white and he knew the rest of his glamour would be slipping if he didn't reign himself in...he mustn't have done a very good job of it.

"Tony what's wrong!?!" Pepper strolled in clipboard still in hand, so she must have been in a meeting...in Japan if he remember correctly. Ignoring a shouting Fury and all the shocked looks she was getting his minion strolled in to his side like they were alone. "Honey talk to me."

"TONY!" Rhodey pooped out of one of the corridors, even do he was supposed to be in army camp in the middle of some desert and moved to the demon's other side. Both of his minions were looking at him, at his side ready to support him. They had both felt his rage and despair from afar and their instinct had told them to be at his side in this time of need. If not for the fact that they all were on an hellicarier presently flying over the city it could have almost seemed normal for those two to be there. Well since subtle had just ran out the door, Tony pulled his sunglasses off and took his minions lead ignoring everyone in the room. 

"Someone took Clint, they took what was mine." His voice was low, a growl threatening to break through his fangs as his anger grew. Pepper gasped looking horrified and Rhodey actually growled, as all the mortals in the room wisely took several steps back. Fury was still shouting some nonsense that was only buzzing to the demon's ears and the rest of the Avengers were looking on in horror as Tony's glamour dropped completely. Eyes blazing, skin as white as marble, black claws, white pointy fangs, tail, jet black hair and dark crow wings popping from his back. Pepper's hair turned to flames, fire licking at her feet and Rodney had blue flames dancing around his fingers as his eyes turned completely black. At the display even Fury stopped shouting and all three demons turned to the other occupants of the room.

"What do you want to do with them?" Rhodey asked looking at all of them like he wouldn't mind killing them all if it would make his master feel better. Pepper seemed to agree as they both moved in front of the demon, ready to attack. 

"I'm not sure yet." Pepper spotted the American flag man and had to look over her shoulder to Tony with raised eyebrows and a little smirk, she clearly couldn't wait for Clint to hear the story about how Tony had meet Steve. The demon ignored her and turned to the only calm person in the room. "Natasha my dear would you mind filling me in so that I might get my little bird back."

"We don't know where he's hidden..."

"That I can find for myself Miss Romanov, I am asking about my future opponents weakness." The approval that filled the redhead's gaze had the demon smiling, knowing he had chosen the right person for information.

"He's from Asgard, a God as far as we know, but that apparently won't be a problem for you." Tony smiled wider, he knew of Asgard, this would be fun. "Thor is his brother he would know much more."

Romanov pointed to long blond hair thing one and all three demons turned on him. Thor seemed a little uncomfortable and at the same time itching for a fight. "He's adopted."

"Spill Shakespeare in the park." The big blond clearly didn't understand the reference but everyone else did as a smirk touched the red haired agent lips. 

"My brother is the God of Mischief, he is full of tricks and lies touch his lips more than the truth ever will."

"Sooooo you're useless, I'll go in blind than." Closing his eyes and focusing on his little bird, it was quite easy for him to locate him, when he opened his eyes again a dangerous smile was on his lips. "Pepper, Rhodey, keep these peons here. I really don't need interference while I kill a God."

As smoke surrendered him he heard Thor shouting at him about keeping his brother alive, Fury yelling his name in anger and then there was silence. The demon stood in humidity filled tunnels, everything was dark and the silence was only broken by the sound of feet hammering on the wet floor. Folding his wings so they wouldn't hit the walls, Tony started to stalk into the darkness looking for his prey.

It was truly fascinating to pass mortals with vacant frosty blue eyes, moving around like zombies building something that the demon couldn't even begin to care about. His little bird was no where in sight and with each step the demon was becoming more and more frustrated. Finding the smurf before he found his lover was not a good news...for the God who he would torture if he didn't have his bride back at his side soon. The blue man was sitting on the floor, cross legged, his eyes closed and as Tony looked closer he could see the God's lips moving in silence. Looming over the deity, wings opened awaiting. When the man opened his eyes gasping, his gaze landed on the demon looming over him and Loki scrambled back with a shout of surprise his blood red eyes widening as flames reached for him.

"Hello there frosty."

"WHO ARE YOU!?!?" Every glassy blue eyes zombie turned toward them freezing in their action. 

"Tony Stark, pleased to meet you, so how do you wish to die?" Folding his wings back behind his back Tony moved closer still looming over the god spilled on the floor. The flames moving around the demon feet were slowly making their way to reach the blue being.

"Stark?!? But your suppose to be a mortal!"

"Wrong! Check your source frosty because, well...wrong!" The demon flames surrendered the trickster blocking any possible escape route. Loki looked around and moved to his feet looking a little more confident for some reason as he challenge the demon with his height, trying and failing to loom over him. "Choose your death."

"I think you'll have to choose for yourself." Loki was looking over the demon's shoulder and Tony spared a look to see his little bird holding a gun to the being's head his dull zombie like blue eyes not really focused on him. 

"You know I was quite angry at you for taking what's mine, but now I can truly say I am furious for using him in such a degrading way." The blue being seemed very confused looking from the demon to the archer. "What do you know of demon's frosty?"

Understanding filled the God's gaze. "Enough to know not to cross one, but I fear that as already been done." Tony pointed to Clint with one dark claw.

"My bride." Loki looked about to faint his eyes becoming quite wide in shock. "Mine, so you die. Its quite simple frosty."

"Wait!" Tony did stop but only because the gun Clint had been holding in his direction was now pressed to his temple. The demon's tail wrapped around the mortal's wrist and pulled him closer, ignoring the blue being gaping at him as the flames grew bigger around him. None of the fire touched the archer as Tony pulled him closer hating the vacant frosty blue gaze. "I can undo it!"

"So can I." Taking the gun away, wrapping his arms around his lover and mashing their lips together Tony kissed the breath out of his little bird. The dull blue eyes slowly closed as all the magic the God had poured in him was sucked into the demon. He knew he had his lover back when strong arms pulled him closer groping his ass. Pulling away to see the smirk on his little bird lips, Tony turned to the God that was gaping at them. "Now how about...."

Clint pulled him closer once again, tipping the demon back like they were dancing. Obliging Tony wrapping one leg around the archer's waist and looped his arms around his neck letting him take all he wanted. Still before wrapping his arms around the archer's neck, he held out one finger toward Loki asking for a minute or more. As they pulled away Clint nuzzling his neck, Tony realized that his lover had his gun back and was pointing it toward the God his face a mix of fury and adoration.

"Can I kill him now love?" Tony hummed softly caressing his lover chest just happy at the proximity all his rage pulled away from him a the first touch of his little bird's lips on his. Loki was looking from one to the other with interest but fear was still very present as flames were still dancing around him. 

"You could, but than wouldn't that be boring?" Both Loki and Clint looked at him with raised eyebrows. The archer was like demon catnip, Tony simply feeling relax and happy now. The flames retreated from the God and both of the demon's arms and tail wrapped around the archer's waist lazily nuzzling at the blond man's neck.

"Are you insane?" Clint was looking at the demon his gun still firmly pointing at the God's head, like he couldn't believe those words were coming from his lover. "You're the one who wanted to kill him only moments ago love."

"Yes I did, still doe, but this is too easy." Loki had crossed his arms and was looking at the demon in interest now. "I mean he clearly as bigger plan, killing him here and now would just...be boring. You do have bigger plan don't you?"

"...indeed." Loki answered slowly feeling the danger on his life diminishing with every second. 

"See he's planning a party, it would be so rude of us to spoil the surprise." The demon was purring at the very idea of it. "I can kill him later anyway."

"Really love?" The archer had placed his gun back to his side and was looking at the demon now completely ignoring the God. Loki seemed very interested in the demon all of a sudden, just as Tony was interested in the emotion he could feel coming out of the blue being. 

"I just want to see the party." Tony fluttered his eyelashes at the archer already seeing his lover crack. Loki now sure his life was safe, for now at least, was openly smirking, admiring the demon's manipulation skill.

"Can I at least shot him once for taking over my mind?" The God did looked a little worried at that, but to Tony fair was fair.

"Of course little bird!" Without missing a beat his lover shot the blue being in the leg once and kissed his demon happy at his deed. Loki crumbled to the ground shouting in pain as the bullet pass through his leg. "So hot!"

"YOU'RE BOTH INSANE!" The God was bleeding, but the demon could already see the wound closing.

"Insane God calling the Insane demon insane, really now frosty?" Looming over the God once more, Tony smiled at him, putting his fingers under his chin so he would look at him and smiled cruelly. "Make it worth my time darling, make it big, make, it fabulous and then come to my side, you have potential."

Loki nodded once accepting the challenge as Tony was pulled away by a possessive mortal who hated when the demon was touching anyone else. With one more look to the man on the ground, smoke enveloped the two lovers as Clint took what he needed kissing the demon with passion. He would have some fun, maybe not the kind of fun the great Fury would approve of, but the demon was curious. The God had been all over the place, his mind split between two realms, his emotion showing he was vulnerable, but he also knew there was no choice but to let the mad man's plan unfold. If not than, Tony simply knew that something much worse would happen and between the fun of what Loki was planning and unknown doom he would take the fun. Clint himself might not approve, but as long as the demon was happy, he knew the archer would follow his lead. As they reappeared in the table in the hellicarier, surrounded by the Avengers, Fury and his minions, they couldn't care less as his little bird keep kissing him. 

"STARK!" Ignoring Fury once again, Tony looked to Pepper and Rhodey, noticing their pleased expressions at seeing their master reunited with his bride.

"Good! The mortal's back can we go now?" Rhodey asked sweetly, but Tony waved him away letting the archer help him down the table, he could have done it himself, but Clint loved to have his hand all over him so much. His little bird took a chair at the end of the table and waited until the demon wings had disappeared before pulling him on his lap. Neither of them commented as the two minions took their place on either side of them and than turned to all the people, and one God, staring at them gaping. 

"So what's new?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a beta if interested leave me a message in the comment section !
> 
> Or just comment because you can ;)


	6. With time and patience

It was a game of patience to wait until Fury was done yelling at the demon all the questions that came to his mind as Tony simply smiled and answered as vaguely as he could.

"What the fuck are you!??"

"Demon."

"Care to elaborate Stark? If that's even your real name!"

"I like fire!" The shit eating grin on the demon face was not helping.

But really all of the archer’s attention was on the body sitting on his lap and pressed against him. His lover’s tail was wrapped around his wrist grounding him, keeping his mind from wandering too far away and down a very dark path. He had had someone inside his head. Loki had taken away his freewill, had taken away his love for Tony and turned him into a mindless zombie living only to fulfill his master’s orders. Now that he didn't feel the cold presence pushing at his mind to obey, he had his entire mind to himself to think about what he had done...almost done.

When he had seen Tony looming over the God, his first reaction had been to reach for his gun, to kill the being threatening his master and...it terrified him. He knew or at the very least a part of his brain knew that the bullet wouldn't have killed the demon, so what terrified him was that he had felt no remorse in the idea of killing the man he loved. There had been nothing, no emotion, no guilt, no hesitation, he would have pulled the trigger happily even knowing that the head he was aiming at was one belonging to the only being he truly cared about in the whole world. Sure he liked Natasha, but when it all came down to it, either of them would kill the other if it meant the other would live. It was the reality of being an agent of SHIELD, a reality he had lived with all his career and was still happily living by. But Tony wasn't the same, he wasn't an agent, he wasn't disposable and he could never be replaced. Clint was also sure that if he had pulled the trigger the demon wouldn't even have felt any rage or anger toward him, he wouldn't have held him responsible and would still have looked at him with a smile and with love. But the guilt the archer felt just wouldn't go away, he was weak, had been easily manipulated and couldn't accept the idea of being used against the demon. The very demon that had now stopped answering all of Fury's question (now only answered with extremely ridiculous answer) to look at him.

"What's eating your mind little bird?" Tony's tone was soft, so caring and loving. Clint couldn't help to note the very unfortunate choice of word and look at the demon with a frown.

"STARK!" Fury didn't seem to appreciate being ignored, but the demon held his hand up and...Fury didn't have a mouth anymore. Thor looked quite impressed, Natasha raised one eyebrow looking extremely surprised, Bruce looked very interested in the proceedings happening before him and Steve looked on the verge of a mental break down. Pepper and Rhodey...well the two minions were snickering behind them taking everything as a joke.

"Clint? My love, speak to me." Looking into his lover fiery gaze, Clint could ignore everyone else in the room and leaned into the demon, seeking comfort.

"Loki controled me, took away my freewill, tried to turned me against you...it’s...I hated it, still do."

"You didn't hurt me." Tony of course knew exactly what the problem was.

"I could have." He was being stubborn and knew it, but really couldn’t help it. Someone had played with his mind, taken over his control...he couldn't just forget it and move on.

"But.you.didn't." The archer scowled at the demon. Just as the demon was about to reply, Pepper made a little sound and Tony's whole face turned into an unhappy frown. "No, Pepper."

"But it would take his mind off it!" The minion singsong happily, even Rhodey nodded. Clint was confused, looking from one minion to the other. When his gaze returned to the demon he still looked unhappy. Pepper pushed her luck as Tony stayed silent. "Say it now or he'll learn it in a much worse way."

"You two just want a free meal." Tony snapped, pouting, and to their credit both minions nodded. Clint was more and more confused, until the demon’s attention turned to him and his lover sighed like this would be painful to him. "I slept with Steve."

"WHAT!?!?" Both the archer and the super soldier shouted at the same time. Fury - still without a mouth -threw his hands into the air in frustration. Natasha’s attention snapped to the walking American flag, Bruce looked like he wanted to take notes and Thor looked deeply entertained. Pepper and Rhodey made sounds that were very suspiciously like purring noises as jealousy and rage coursed through the archer. Tony looked very ashamed of himself as he stood, feeling the need for the archer to be free...so he could kill the blond super soldier.

Steve also moved to his feet, hand held on front of him trying to calm the archer, but Clint was already looking for his gun or his bow and arrow, at this point he wouldn't be picky. Tony's tail stayed wrapped around his wrist keeping him to his side as the demon pinched the bridge of his nose with a long suffering sigh.

"I didn't! I swear! I didn't...I don't even understand what'shappening!" Steve was in a state of panic and Clint turned to the demon. Tony peeked at him and snapped his fingers. Before everyone eyes now stood Howard Stark in all his glory. The archer could still see his Tony in his mischievous eyes, and the old being gave them all a smug little smile and wink toward Steve.

"Hello soldier." Captain America turned pink at the open flirtation in Howard’s tone and the little wink. Howard turned to hold out his hand and Pepper moved to his side, her own form changing. Then instead of Pepper, Maria Stark was standing there, all smiles and staring at Howard with fond boredom. They both gave a little bow and when they stood up again they were both back to their usual form.

"How? Why?" Steve looked on the verge of tears. Clint could understand, he had been ripped from his life, pitched into a future he knew nothing about and apparently he was only just learning that the man he had had a relationship with was a demon...all of it still didn't calm Clint enough not to want to shot the man in the brain for sleeping with HIS Tony.

"When I decided to start the Stark Industry, I created a legacy for myself, but also a very comfortable future as I have been every generation of the Stark family. Pepper was always the lovely bride, Rhodey the lovely brat, until of course the older Stark died and then I took the role of the youngest Stark. The Stark family is very prone to accident and death at a very young age." Tony explained easily like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"But you..I...you and I!" Clint was eyeing the pens on the table to stab the still talking man in the throat. Tony actually looked a little embarrassed at the mention of him and Captain America as an item.

"A weakness on my part I fear." As the archer looked sharply at the demon, Tony rolled his eyes with a sigh. "How was I supposed to know I would ever find you?"

Clint actually paused at that and really looked at his lover. "What?"

"You know I've lived a long life, my insanity was getting hard to control and I thought I could make myself a bride." The squeak that escaped the super soldier at the mention of bride had Clint glaring at him. "I created a serum, found a man that was my type and that I thought I could bare at my side, mixed a little bit of my blood into the serum and...BOOM! Super soldier artificial bride!"

"I'm your bride!" The demon’s eyes seemed to light up in flames as his fury washed over him and when he spoke again his tone was burning with anger, but never toward Clint, but at himself.

"I KNOW THAT NOW!" The anger deflated the moment he pulled his lover into his arms. "I know that now. Back then it worked for a couple of weeks...not even...he was just...so boring."

"Hey!" Clint made a little gesture toward Pepper and was rewarded with a sharp dagger he threw toward Rogers without looking. From the yelp of surprise coming from both Steve and Bruce it had been close enough.

"It really was pure luck that he got stuck in ice for so long, like that I didn't have to kill him." Tony shrugged making Clint smile. "I could still do it you know! That or take away the serum from his body, turn him back into a small skinny man that will age very very fast...probably would die on the spot."

The archer shot a look toward the super soldier that was looking at them in horror. From the look on Rogers face every time he looked at the demon he would clearly do everything in his power to never ever be in the same room as the demon or at the very least never alone. Clint still felt like he could crush the man and watch the life slip away from his eyes, but on the other hand, the man was stuck in a century he knew nothing about, all the people he knew were dead or, well, demon, he was in hell. That would suffice to appease him...for now.

"It’s alright my love, there's a war coming we might need him as a meat shield." The adoring smile that appeared on the demon’s face at the statement was loving and full of awe. Not caring about their audience, Clint kissed his lover smiling as he felt the demon’s legs wrap around his waist. They truly were a perfect pair. Something else occurred to the archer as he pulled back slightly with a frown. "What about Banner and Hulk?"

Tony shrugged easily. "That's all Rhodey’s fault."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()CT()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

The sky was filled with raining bodies, giant whale looking beings were swimming into the clouds, around him was destruction and death everywhere he looked. It was a true thing of beauty. Looking at it all through the window of his tower as he sipped on his drink he truly hoped no one would notice that there were two Black Widows, as Pepper had change into the female Avenger, his minion had truly been bored. Rhodey was flying in the Iron Man suit blasting everything his sight waiting for the demon to feel like rejoining the battle. Clint as usual was glorious shooting multiple Chitari with his bow and arrow with the grace of a fierce warrior.

"I have an army." Tony snorted at the statement looking over his shoulder at the blue God that was still holding his drink and hadn't even took a sip of it.

"You'll still loose." The trickster looked furious, but the demon couldn’t care less for the blue man’s mood swings and moved to the bar pouring himself another drink.Sipping it with a please murmur he looked at the dull almost blue eyes of the God and sighed. Grabbing the God by the throat taking the taller man by surprise, Tony pulled him closer until there nose’s were almost touching. 

"Aren't you tired of having that thing in your head?" The demon asked sweetly knowing he had a audience of two while Loki was under whoever was controlling him brainwashing power.

Loki's eyes grew wide, terrified as the dull blue left his eyes leaving them an emerald green that was soon filled with fury. Yes the God had been control, had been manipulated like simple ragdoll used by force much stronger then he was and that had used his weak state to make him do what they needed to test the strength of the people of earth. Loki crumpled to the floor, his whole body tense with anger as he looked at himself in disgust. Tony looked on, before handing the God a new stronger drink and walked back to the window looking on at all the fighting.

The blue God moved to his side taking it all in and despair crossed his face as he finally seemed to realize what all this meant to him. "I told them I would bring them to their knees, that I would sit on a throne...they'll never believe...I can't."

"They'll never believe you were manipulated, they'll imprison you. Who would believe a trickster." The sight of defeat that escaped the God at his side had the demon smiling. Such negative emotion, such ruins, this man was a shadow of himself, only needed a little push to accept his terrible fate or a glimmer of hope to offer him a new goal.

"Unless a throne was given to you." Loki's gaze snapped to him searching.

"Midgard..." Tony’s gaze turned fiery dangerous with anger as he turned on the God his intent to strangle him clear on his face. The moment the other being took a step back, Tony calmed himself.

"Earth is mine...and Clint's."Taking a careful sip of his drink as he looked on as Clint beheaded a Chitari a feral smile on his face, his little bird was a thing of beauty. "Asgard on the other hand."

"Is ruled by the All Father."

"Unless another were to take his place." Tony looked to the trickster at his side to see confusion on his face.

"I could never take the All Father’s throne." Tony hummed in agreement, Loki never could.

"You never could, but a man with the appearance of the All Father could."

"A glamour of this quality would require much magic to fool even the master of Asgard." The blue God was looking at him in interest, a plan already forming in his head, the glimmer of hope had been given.

"Unless a demon was to lend his magic to make the glamour perfect." The cruel smile that crossed Loki's face was truly a thing of beauty. But still doubt flickered in his eyes as he looked to the demon.

"Why would you?"

"A price, everything has a price of course."

"But it could take much time, could take century, a plan like this would need much time so that every piece on the chest board falls into place to create the perfect opportunity." Loki mussed out loud, but the demon cut him off with a snort of derision.

"Change is coming, in more ways than one would think. Asgard will be rooked by the force moving toward it, chaos will reign, the world as we know it will change and an opportunity will be served on a silver platter to one who would know how to seize it."

"And your price?"

"Golden apples from the garden of Asgard." At the question in the God’s eyes, since he knew the demon was immortal, Tony gestured to the archer. "Clint will become as powerful as I am with time, immortality however is still far from his grasp. I wish for him to stay at my side for as long as possible, the apples will help."

"Why not steal them?"

"Why steal from Asgard and encounter the wrath of the All Father when he himself can give them to me?" The demon asked with a mischievous smile.

"How do I know you'll come when the time his near?" Tricking a trickster could actually be a bit of fun, but Tony actually needed the man to help him so he discarded the idea.

"Call my name and I'll come, but I'll only come once, so be careful of the use you do of my name." If he told the God he would come every time he called, he knew Loki would abuse the power...as he would have done himself. Loki seemed to be thinking it all over, so Tony turned his attention back to the fighting below with interest. Chaos truly was such a marvel. When Loki gave him his hand his eyes fierce and decided, the demon felt the tendril of a contract binding him to the blue God. But Loki then pulled him closer searching his eyes,

"And what of the real All Father?" Tony had hoped Loki would take care of that, but he could allow, since it was his plan, to be the one I'm charges of this little pesky detail.

"You mean the Loki looking Odin that will replace you in the very strong and unescapable cell that awaits you when all this stupid and unnecessary fighting stops?" The demon asked in his most innocent voice. With a very happy, if not slightly demonic smile, Loki released his hand completing the contract.

"You have a deal Master Trickster."

"Fantastic! Now throw me through that window so I can joined the fun!" The fierce smile that came upon the God’s face was a thing of pure beauty as his cold hand wrapped around the demon throat and they exchange similar mischievous smiles.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Stark."

"See you soon frosty!" They looked at each other one last time - a deranged God and a demon exchanging one last moment of understanding before all hell broke loose and he was thrown into the air surrounded by shards of glass.

 

When it was all said and done, when the city was no longer the site of a battle, when the last flames were crushed and the dust had settled, Iron Man was left standing on top of the Avenger Tower with Hawkeye standing at his side. More would come, more would try to destroy this realm he called home, but nothing would take away the man standing at his side; that he had made sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a sequel one of these days!
> 
> Comments are always loved !


End file.
